Love Warfare
by yunakitty
Summary: Junjou Terrorist, MiyagixShinobu. All's fair in love and war! Shinobu terrorizes Miyagi into becoming his lover. Yaoi, smut. The love terror continues!
1. Chapter 1

Miyagi gritted his teeth as he felt his phone vibrate yet again in his pocket. The tenured professor of literature knew exactly who it was, but he didn't want to think about it, nor did he want to deal with it.

"Hey, Miyagi." The sharp voice of his assistant professor snapped him back to reality. "I'm going to go buy some sandwiches. Do you want something?" Kamijou asked him.

Miyagi shook his head impatiently, then slipped his hand into his pocket as the other man exited the office. He slid the phone out hesitantly and flipped it open. Sure enough, all the missed calls, text messages, and picture messages were from the same person.

Shinobu Takatsuki.

The son of the dean.

The little brother of his ex-wife.

The love terrorist.

It had all started not long after the divorce from Risako had become final. Shinobu breezed back to Japan from Australia, and dropped a bomb on Miyagi in the form of, "I love you." Not just _I love you_, but "I'm in love with you, and I want you to take responsibility."

Miyagi didn't know to do anything other than to blow him off as a joke. Seriously? The kid was eighteen, still in high school. He had never done anything but glare hatefully at Miyagi at family functions, so to hear that he was passionately in love with him was a bit farfetched. But Shinobu insisted the evil glares had been out of his jealousy towards his sister and his grudge that she would get the love of his life.

Miyagi sighed as he scrolled through the messages. He was almost afraid to open the picture messages, unsure of what they would contain. Was Shinobu so wild that he would send something obscene? Miyagi couldn't be sure, but at the same time he was curious. He felt like a bit of a criminal as his thumb hovered over the phone, waiting to press the button and open the message.

He finally gave in, letting his thumb fall. He winced for a minute as Shinobu's form came into focus on the screen, his shirt pulled up over his stomach. His face was fixed in his signature pout, and scrawled on his flat abdomen in black marker were the words, "I LOVE YOU MIYAGI."

Miyagi groaned. How absolutely amateur. He began to open each text message and scan through it. _Pls call me._ Then, _I luv u. I need u._ Miyagi sighed heavily as he scrolled through a pile of other similar messages. What kind of game was the boy trying to play with him? He couldn't possibly be serious with this.

Miyagi headed home that evening, still trying to wrap his mind around the issue. What if the boy actually meant it? Ha, it didn't matter. It wasn't like he could do anything back. Admittedly, the boy was extremely attractive. Much more so than his sister. Miyagi would admit it to very few people, but his marriage to Risako had been purely a business arrangement. He was strictly dickly through and through, and she was hopelessly in love with an auto mechanic of whom her father would never approve.

Their marriage had never been consummated, but Miyagi had intended to see it through to the end...however, Risako had been the one to put a stop to things, professing that she couldn't live a lie. Their sham marriage may have appeased the dean temporarily, but he began to ask incessantly about grandkids, and though Risako wanted to have children with her mechanic, Miyagi wasn't too keen on raising someone else's children. They had battled about it constantly until she finally moved out.

Which was fine with Miyagi. He preferred being alone, honestly. Sure, it had been nice to have Risako doing the laundry and cooking dinner (when she felt like it), but it was much nicer to have peace and quiet. He reflected on this as he sank into his comfy couch, pulling his laptop towards him to mess around on the internet a little before bed.

He moaned in misery as he opened his email and saw the flood of messages from Shinobu. Seriously! The kid was a fucking terrorist!

He clicked curiously on one with an attachment. His thick, dark eyebrows rose as he saw it was a video file. Since he was alone, he didn't hesitate to open it and watch. He stared in confusion at the screen for a moment, which showed a pouting Shinobu sitting straight in front of the camera, a cereal bowl on the table in front on him.

Shinobu dipped two of his slim fingers into the bowl, and withdrew them a few seconds later, dripping with milk. Miyagi's breath hitched in his throat as he watched the boy insert the fingers slowly in his mouth, sucking the milk off of them earnestly. He never broke his gaze with the screen, his big blue eyes seemingly boring holes into Miyagi as he put on his erotic spectacle. Shinobu continued to dip his fingers in the milk and suck them clean, as if to show Miyagi what he was capable of.

Miyagi closed the window abruptly and reached for a cigarette. The kid was a fucking terrorist, that was for sure. This was beyond sanity now. If the dean ever saw that video...well, Kamijou would get a career boost rather quickly.

Miyagi exhaled a thick jet of smoke as his phone vibrated from its resting place on the coffee table. He snatched it up, glancing perfunctorily at the screen for confirmation as to the caller's terroristic intent, and answered it with a bark. "Are you fucking crazy?"

"No. I just want you."

"Listen, kid, this ain't gonna work. You're still just a kid, your dad is my boss, I was married to your sister...need I go on? This is a very, very bad idea."

"I don't care." Shinobu's voice almost sounded bored. "It's fate for us to be together. We shouldn't fight it."

Miyagi groaned. Listen to the kid trying to sound dramatic. "What movie did you get that from? Anyway, just cut it out."

"Don't you want me too?"

"It doesn't matter whether or not I want you. You're a high school student. A minor. It's illegal."

"I'm eighteen! That's legal in Australia and the U.S.!"

"Well, we ain't there!"

"So? At any rate, me being a high school student is only temporary. I'm applying to colleges right now, you know. I'll be a college student in four months."

"Then call me in four months," Miyagi grumbled, even though he knew that would still be a bad idea.

"No! I can't wait any longer! I waited for three years while my sister had you, but now that you're free, I'm not waiting any more!" Shinobu's voice rose in pitch as he began to have a temper tantrum.

"Lower your voice, kid! You want to get me fired?" Miyagi hissed, fearing the dean would hear.

"I'm not at home right now," Shinobu replied smoothly.

Miyagi exhaled slowly through his nostrils, fearing the direction this was heading. "... Then where are you?"

"Sitting outside your door."

Miyagi gaped for a moment, then leapt to his feet and went to the front door of his apartment. He unlatched the bolt and swung it open. Sure enough, sitting on his doormat was Shinobu.

The boy rose to his feet gracefully, then pushed his way inside. "Thanks for inviting me over," he said sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me," Miyagi snapped. "Do you have any idea how stupid this is? I can't have you here!" He tried to usher the boy back towards the door, but Shinobu deftly evaded him.

"Come on, we can spend some time together," Shinobu said, his lip curling into a somehow sinister grin.

"It's a bad idea..." Miyagi said, though his voice faltered.

"What can it hurt? We can talk. Come on, let's just sit down." Shinobu gestured at the couch, and Miyagi sat reluctantly. Shinobu plopped down beside him, and before the older man could react, Shinobu was nuzzling his face into his neck.

"Hey! Hey! Cut that out!" Miyagi protested. He pushed Shinobu away the best he could. "You said we were going to talk!"

"I changed my mind..." Shinobu breathed, one of his slender hands snaking dangerously up Miyagi's thigh.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"Something stupid!" Miyagi desperately swatted the boy's hands away from the growing bulge in his pants. Because in fact, he was terribly attracted to him. Shinobu was exactly the kind of male he liked. Young, pretty, and with a heaping dose of attitude.

"Yes, something stupid," Shinobu breathed in his ear as he leaned closer. Miyagi shut his eyes tightly.

"Bad idea...bad idea...I'm telling you..."

"No one has to know," Shinobu urged him.

"They'll find out," Miyagi protested.

"I'll never tell..."

"They'll still find out!"

"It's okay...relax..." Shinobu said softly, bringing his lips to Miyagi's neck. Miyagi stiffened up for a moment, then gave in to the insistent young terrorist. He melted back into the couch as he felt Shinobu kiss along his jawline. The boy was totally inexperienced, but was so determined that it made up for it. His tender young lips worked their way towards Miyagi's mouth, past the gristle of his day old shave. "So rough," he murmured.

"Yeah, well, I'm an old man," Miyagi rebutted, breathing heavily in desire.

"Not hardly," Shinobu breathed back. His lips had found their target now, and mashed with urgency against those of the older man. He began to try to force his tongue into Miyagi's mouth, but was surprised as the professor unexpectedly became the aggressor in the kiss. Miyagi took Shinobu's face in his hands and kissed him deeply and urgently. Their tongues battled each other, dancing and fighting for the first time.

They drew apart a few minutes later, gasping for breath. Shinobu touched his kiss swollen lips gingerly, then leaned forward and began kissing Miyagi again, this time much more softly. At the same time, his hand slid slowly down Miyagi's chest. Miyagi made a stifled noise as Shinobu grazed one nipple through his dress shirt, then continued downward past his navel.

At his waistband, Shinobu worked his fingers nervously but eagerly. He fiddled with the button, then the zipper, making Miyagi cry out softly as his knuckle brushed against the head of his aching erection through his trousers. "Did I hurt you?" Shinobu asked hurriedly.

"No..." Miyagi replied quietly. "Just keep going," he pleaded in a choked voice. He was about to reach down and help the fumbling boy get his pants open, but just then Shinobu figured everything out and had them open. Shinobu just stared down at the fabric covered lump for some time, then reached down tentatively to fondle it. Miyagi groaned in pleasure, gritting his teeth together to stifle to noise somewhat.

Shinobu massaged it through his boxers for a few moments, then as the silky moisture from the weeping tip began to seep through, he slipped his hand into the slit in the fabric. Miyagi groaned helplessly as Shinobu's perfectly soft and delicate hand stroked him carefully. "Oh God, yes..." he grunted. "Yeah...harder. More than that. Just pull on it...oh God..." he groaned, his head falling back against the couch.

Shinobu stroked him in awe for a little while, watching his enraptured face with delight. Finally, he had the love of his life writhing in pleasure...it was more than he could have hoped for. "Want me to...put my mouth on it?" he murmured, licking his lips subconsciously.

Miyagi's string of pleased obscenities confirmed that he would indeed like Shinobu to put his mouth on it. Shinobu lowered his head, a little unsure as he had never done it before, but he was pretty sure he could guess what needed to be done. He tugged Miyagi's boxers lower to expose his length fully, then took the head into his mouth, sucking the sweet, pearly juice off of the tip.

"Fuck...Shinobu..." Miyagi groaned, petting his silky blonde head. "It's too good...I can't last long...oh God...I'm...sorry...but..." he stammered, and then gave a throaty cry as he released into Shinobu's mouth.

Shinobu swallowed carefully, then sat back up and snuggled into the older man. Miyagi trembled with pleasure. It had been a long time...too long. Unlike Risako, he had not had an extramarital lover, so it had been over three years since anyone had done that to him. His own hand and imagination were all he had had during that cold marriage...Shinobu was a welcome end to that imposed term of celibacy.

"Want me to do the same to you?" Miyagi asked as he recovered a bit. Shinobu nodded earnestly, his eyes so blue and wide as he tugged his pants down that Miyagi thought his heart would burst with affection for the dumb kid. Something glimmered in the back of his mind that he was really in trouble now, but he cast it aside, enjoying the moment.

Shinobu stretched out temptingly on the sofa, and Miyagi leaned over him, taking the boy's slender cock into his mouth and sucking it steadily. It really was like riding a bike, because even after three years, it was still like a second nature to him.

Shinobu's voice cried out in a high tone as he experienced his first blow job. It was much better than he had ever imagined, and he had imagined some pretty wonderful things. Many recent nights had been spent with him masturbating in the shower while thinking of Miyagi doing things to him, but this was ten times better than all that. To actually have the man he was destined to be with doing this to him...it was almost more than his mind could process.

"Miyagi! Miyagi! It's soooo good!" he cried, bucking his hips upwards into Miyagi's mouth in an instinctual manner. Miyagi just grinned the best he could with his mouth full, ready for the boy to burst at any second. "Miyagiiiiii!" As the shrill cry escaped Shinobu's lips, Miyagi felt the back of his throat get drenched in the boy's warm and copious seed. He swallowed, removed his mouth, and then sat up to look the quivering boy in the eye.

"Good?" he asked, a little smugly.

Shinobu just nodded dumbly, then shot forward and clutched onto his lover. Finally...his love warfare had paid off.


	2. Chapter 2

After Shinobu went home that night (only after begging and pleading to stay), Miyagi lit up a cigarette and reflected on what had happened. "Augh! What the hell was I thinking?" he yelled out suddenly. He clasped his aching forehead. Now he was doomed. There was no way this would stay a secret forever, and when it came out, he would lose everything.

So when Shinobu called him the next day, he didn't answer. He wasn't sure if ignoring him was the right solution either, but he was stumped as to what he should do.

But Shinobu was never one to take a hint, and he continued calling. Miyagi finally turned the ringer off on his phone and let out a heavy sigh as he laid his head down on his desk. "What's eating you?" Kamijou asked as he entered the office.

"A terrorist..." Miyagi mumbled.

"What? You never make any sense," Kamijou complained, then turned to flip through an old book on his desk. "Oh crap, I forgot those copies," he groaned, and then stood up and exited the room.

Miyagi leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and tilting his head up at the ceiling. He heard the door creak again. "Come sit in my lap and make me feel better," he groaned piteously to what he thought was his assistant professor returning.

The sudden weight of someone actually on his lap surprised him to no end. Kamijou never did anything he asked. _What could...oh shit... _Miyagi thought, and his eyes flew open.

"I thought you'd never ask," the smirking blond teen on his lap said, and then planted a big wet kiss on his lips before he could protest.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Miyagi exclaimed, dumping the boy off of his lap unceremoniously and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You do realize that your dad's office is right down the fucking hall?" he hissed.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?" Shinobu asked as he got to his feet.

"Because this is a very, very, VERY bad idea! I told you that from the start. Listen, I could lose everything. Everything! If the dean finds out there was something between us..."

"_Was _something between us? I think you mean _is _something between us." Shinobu folded his arms and pouted. "Or are you already breaking up with me?"

Miyagi sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Shinobu...I'm sorry...we can't be together."

"I hate you!" Shinobu screamed. "You suck!" He stormed out of the office, nearly barreling into Kamijou as the man reentered the room.

"Was that the dean's son?" Kamijou asked, looking after the running boy with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Unfortunately..." Miyagi groaned.

"What, is he mad at you for divorcing his sister?"

"No..."

"Then what the hell..."

"Just drop it! Don't worry about it!" Miyagi barked, shuffling the papers on his desk in a random, wild frenzy.

"...what the fuck ever." Kamijou scowled. "I think I'm done here for today. I can't stand to be cooped up in this office with your crazy ass for one more minute today."

"Boo hoo, you're so mean to me," Miyagi moaned. "Going home to your big stud? I'm so jealous. Why can't you come home to me?"

"Because I get more than enough of you during the day! Besides..." Kamijou trailed off and blushed as he began to daydream about all the reasons he loved Nowaki, though he wouldn't admit half of them even to Nowaki.

"Ugh, he even makes you blush when you're not around! It's not fair! Why does everyone else get normal, non-jailbait lovers and I get screwed over?" Miyagi groaned.

Kamijou raised an eyebrow. "Non-jailbait...wait, are you and that boy...?"

Miyagi shook his head wildly. "No. Don't even get that thought in your head. It's not happening. No. No way." Miyagi grasped at his head and pulled his hair. "I am so screwed!" he moaned.

"Ooookay...I'm leaving now..." Kamijou said slowly, backing out of the room.

"No! Kamijou baby! Don't leave me alone!" Miyagi wailed, but Kamijou was already halfway down the hall. "I am SO screwed." Miyagi laid his head on the desk with a thunk.

That evening, as he got home, he felt something slightly off in the atmosphere of his room, but shrugged it off as his own sour mood. He tugged at his tie as he entered the bedroom, then yelped when he saw Shinobu reclining on his bed. "This is some Fatal Attraction shit!" Miyagi shouted. "How the hell did you even get in here?"

"Stole my sister's key. You really should have changed the locks after divorcing her."

"Well, I didn't know her little brother was going to be a fucking stalker!"

"I'm not a stalker, I'm in love with you! We're destined to be together!"

"That's what all stalkers say!"

Shinobu's face fell a little, and he looked at Miyagi with something akin to sadness in his eyes. "Miyagi...I'm not playing. I really do love you."

"And I'm not playing when I tell you this is such a bad idea!"

Shinobu's eyes grew sadder. "Don't you feel anything for me at all?"

Miyagi sighed. "Are you kidding? Of course I care about you. Of course I'm attracted to you. But this...us...it just won't work. Your dad is my boss, and he'd kill us both if he found out about this!"

"He doesn't have to find out," Shinobu countered.

"But how are we going to keep this a secret?"

Shinobu smiled slightly, glad at least that the man was now acting like it was still something ongoing instead of just a one time mistake. "If you don't ignore me, then I won't have to do crazy things to get your attention. Just let me come over every night and I won't ever bother you at your office again."

"Not every night..." Miyagi argued. "Your parents would get suspicious."

"No, they wouldn't. I have friends in this neighborhood. One kid actually lives in this building. And I'll be careful. No one will suspect a thing. Then once I'm old enough, we won't have to hide anymore, and we can just tell them."

"Arg, stop - let's not get ahead of ourselves," Miyagi groaned. "I don't think this is something I could EVER admit to your father...I'd lose my job."

Shinobu shook his head. "He's getting near retirement age. One day, he won't be your boss anymore," he pointed out. "And then..." Shinobu trailed off with a smile.

Miyagi allowed himself to smile, just slightly. "Kid, you sure are persistent," he laughed dryly.

"I never give up on something I really want," Shinobu said, his voice low and sincere.

"Oh? And am I something you really want?"

"You're the only thing I want," Shinobu whispered, and Miyagi felt a pleasurable chill go down his spine.

"Damn, brat, you sure know how to seduce a man," he breathed, and then tugged his tie off the rest of the way. He moved forward onto the bed with Shinobu, relishing the boy's loud and heavy breathing as he got over him. He kissed him gently on the lips, and enjoyed the way the boy trembled at the kiss.

Miyagi thrust his tongue forward between Shinobu's parted pink lips, kissing him deeply as he slid a hand up under Shinobu's sweater vest and shirt. "Miyagi..." Shinobu whimpered. Miyagi just smiled and let his fingers travel up, reaching one sensitive little nipple and tweaking it between his finger and thumb. "Miyagi," the boy repeated, his voice sounding more urgent.

Miyagi smiled lazily. "Oh? What is it?" he hissed in the boy's ear, making him shudder violently.

"What do you mean, 'what is it?'" Shinobu panted.

"You keep saying my name like you want something," Miyagi teased, placing his lips on the boy's neck.

"Of course I want something! I want...you..."

Miyagi continued to tease. "What do you want me to do?"

"Everything..." Shinobu responded breathlessly, and Miyagi nearly came in his pants at the unexpectedly hot response. He wasn't sure why it drove him wild so much, but it did. The faint glimmering in the back of his mind of all that "everything" entailed, as well as the near certain fact that he would be the first to do any of it to the boy...it was too hot for words.

So Miyagi began to work at a faster pace, shoving the boy's shirt up on his chest and urging him to remove it, then taking off his own. He lay back down on top of Shinobu, enjoying the feeling of the boy's smooth, heaving chest against his own.

"Miyagi...touch me," Shinobu begged, pressing his erection into Miyagi's hip. The man smiled and reached between their bodies, caressing the khaki covered bulge with his fingers before setting to work on getting the boy's pants open. The button came open with a pop and the zipper slid down easily, then Miyagi's hand was inside Shinobu's underwear, touching the hot, leaking organ. "Miyagi!" Shinobu screamed. "Oh god, oh god..." he moaned, his face flushed.

Miyagi paused to unfasten his own pants, then pulled his throbbing erection out and pressed it to Shinobu's. Shinobu cried out in pleasure, and Miyagi smirked. "You like that?" he panted. Shinobu nodded his head, looking at Miyagi with enraptured eyes, and Miyagi gave a low groan. He seized Shinobu's lips again and began to kiss him passionately, as he stroked both of their lengths at the same time. Their manhoods were both seeping with silky fluid steadily, and Miyagi used it to lubricate his hand as he pumped up and down.

"Miyagi..." Shinobu moaned. He thought he would die of ecstasy, feeling Miyagi's arousal up against his own, and then feeling Miyagi's strong, slightly calloused hand teasing the tender head of his cock over and over. "Miyagi...it's...oh...I can't..." Shinobu mumbled incoherently.

"Come with me," Miyagi pleaded, feeling himself near the brink as well. Shinobu trembled for a few seconds and then cried out in joy as the first jet of release pulsed out. Miyagi felt it hit his abdomen, and it was more than enough to push him over the edge. "Oh, fuck..." he groaned, and then shot out powerfully onto Shinobu's chest.

Miyagi rolled off to the side, and then they lay on the bed, basking in afterglow and more than just a little sticky. Shinobu smiled dreamily over at his older lover. "Miyagi...I love you," he breathed.

Miyagi let out a long, relaxed sigh. "I love you, too, Shinobu."


	3. Chapter 3

Miyagi pressed a soft kiss to the side of Shinobu's face. "Better take you home now," he said reluctantly.

Shinobu rolled over, wrapping his arms around Miyagi's neck. "Can't I stay over tonight?" he pleaded.

"No, you know your parents would worry." Miyagi sat up and lit a cigarette.

"I could say I'm staying with one of my school friends..."

"Let's not be reckless." Miyagi sighed at the pout Shinobu gave him, and relented a bit. "Okay, maybe on a non-school night you can stay over. But not tonight." Shinobu brightened up a little, which warmed Miyagi's heart.

"Saturday's only three days away," Shinobu hummed happily to himself, sitting up and pulling on his pants. He glanced at the clock. "Ah, I didn't realize it was this late. I'd better hurry and catch the train before service stops."

"I'll take you home," Miyagi offered.

"But then my parents would really know where I had been," Shinobu pointed out.

"I'll drop you off down the road or something."

"Mmm." Shinobu assented as he pulled on his sweater vest. As his head popped out of the hole, he gasped as it was met by a quick kiss from Miyagi.

"Heh. You're so damn cute, brat," the man chuckled.

"Don't call me a brat," Shinobu pouted. "Or I'll call you a geezer."

Miyagi made a face. "I'm not THAT old." He buckled his belt. "Come on, br-...I mean, Shinobu," he corrected himself. "Let's head down to the parking garage."

In the car, they chatted amiably about Shinobu's studies, and Miyagi became so absorbed in the conversation that he forgot about his plan to stop down the street, and instead pulled right into the driveway of Shinobu's house. "Shit," he cursed as he realized his mistake, then he flinched when he saw Shinobu's father, the dean, rolling the trashcan to the street. The dean waved at Miyagi, a slightly confused look on his face. "Ah, he saw me," Miyagi bemoaned.

"It's fine," Shinobu said, carelessly unbuckling his seatbelt. "I actually already thought of a good lie. Just follow my lead," he instructed, and Miyagi groaned silently as he got out of the car. _This doesn't look good._

"Miyagi! What brings you here?" the dean asked.

"Just giving Shinobu a ride home," Miyagi said, trying to sound cheerful and not like the sinister child molester he felt like at that moment. An hour ago, he had been coming on the stomach (the very flat, sexy stomach) of his boss's underage son...he felt the walls of doom closing in around him.

"Miyagi's mentoring me," Shinobu said breezily to his father. "I've decided I'm going to major in Japanese literature."

"Really? That's wonderful," the dean said, smiling. Miyagi let out a relieved, silent sigh. He was buying it. "Well, come in, come in, and have some coffee."

Miyagi had no choice, so he followed the man inside. Shinobu skipped alongside him carelessly, shooting him a smoldering glance and then grabbing his ass quickly behind his father's back. "You!" Miyagi hissed.

"Hmm?" The dean cast a glance back, and Miyagi and Shinobu gave their best innocent faces. "Oh, I thought you said something," the dean said, shrugging. Miyagi glared at Shinobu, who just stuck his tongue out and kept walking.

Inside, Miyagi sipped a cup of coffee and endured chitchat with Shinobu's parents. Guilt started to rise up in him again, especially when surrounded by picture frames featuring Shinobu at various stages of childhood. He couldn't forget that the boy was just that, still a boy.

His thoughts were broken as Shinobu's mother spoke up. "That's so wonderful that you're mentoring Shinobu," she said, smiling.

"No problem," Miyagi said, laughing nervously.

"I didn't even know he was interested in classic literature," his mother mused.

"Sure I am," Shinobu said, sliding a book back on the shelf. "In fact, Miyagi's going to take me to Kyoto to see where Lady Murasaki wrote the _Tale of Genji_. Aren't you?" He slid his eyes over to his lover.

"S-sure..." Miyagi stammered, unsure as to what the safe response was.

"Well, that's just wonderful," the dean boomed. "I say, it's really good of you to be willing to do so much for Shinobu...you have every right to hold a grudge against this family." He sighed. "I really wished that things would have worked out between you and Risako," he lamented. "I so wanted to have little grandchildren running around the university. Ah well. There's always a chance you might reconcile, right?"

Miyagi murmured something noncommittal, but it was drowned out by Shinobu's emphatic, "NO!" His parents as well as Miyagi turned in surprise to see him fuming, but he quickly calmed himself down. "I mean, you won't get anywhere in life if you go backwards. You have to keep moving forward," he said, his voice shaking nervously.

"I suppose you're right," his father conceded.

Just then, the front door opened and closed, and a feminine voice called out. "I'm home!" Miyagi winced at the sound of his ex-wife's voice. "Hey, whose car is that in the..." Risako broke off as she entered the kitchen and came face to face with her ex-husband. "Oh, it's you," she said simply.

"Hello," Miyagi said weakly. This whole situation was making his skin crawl...his boss talking about him making babies with his ex-wife, his underage lover losing his cool over every little thing and threatening to blow their cover, and now having to be in the same room as Risako. Not that he necessarily disliked her - it of course wasn't a passionate break up - but it was still awkward.

Risako looked confused and seemed to be about to ask why Miyagi was there, so Shinobu began blurting things out. "Miyagi's mentoring me in literature. He brought me home today because he was _mentoring _me at his house." Miyagi grimaced at the boy's words. If jacking off equaled mentoring, then sure; sure, he had been mentoring the boy all night long.

"Well, that's nice," Risako said, smiling stiffly. "Um, nice to see you again. I'm going up to my room. Good night," she said, and hurried up the stairs.

"Ah, I forgot she was staying here for the next few days," the dean said apologetically.

"It's all right," Miyagi said dismissively. "Well, thank you for the coffee, but I'd better be heading home." He shook hands with the dean and his wife, and headed for the door.

"Wait! I think I left something in your car!" Shinobu shouted out, trotting along after him. Miyagi's fingernails dug into his palms as the boy followed him outside.

"What are you doing?" he hissed as Shinobu opened the passenger side door.

"Looking for nothing," Shinobu admitted. He looked at Miyagi imploringly. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for getting upset in there...I just...I just get..."

"Hurry up and tell me, or your parents are going to get suspicious."

"I get jealous of my sister, okay?!" Shinobu cried out, his eyes full of tears.

Miyagi was taken aback. "Jealous? Of her? But why?"

"Because...because she had you first..." Shinobu sniffled.

Miyagi laughed softly, clucking his tongue. "Relax. It was a sham marriage. Believe me, what we've done in two days has far, far exceeded she and I ever did in our entire three year marriage."

Shinobu looked incredulous. "What? You mean you never..."

Miyagi shook his head. "Never."

The boy let out a long, loud exhale. "What a relief," he sighed.

Miyagi chuckled. "You're too cute, brat."

"Hey! What did I tell you about that, you old geezer?"

Miyagi made a sour face. "All right, get out of my car and go in to your parents like a good boy."

"Fine! But in three days, I'm staying alllll night long! You'd better get ready for me!" Shinobu slammed the door and stomped off to the house.

"Haaa..." Miyagi started up the car and pulled out of the driveway. The whole situation was so weird, but he already knew that he was never going to give up his Shinobu. He couldn't...he was already in too deep.

As he drove down the road, something crossed his mind and he pulled out his cell phone, quickly calling Shinobu. That was easy, all he had to do was press the call button twice as Shinobu was always the last person to have called him. "Hello?" Shinobu sounded surprised to actually be the one receiving the call.

"Hey. So when are we going to Kyoto?"

"Whenever you want. I just thought of that on the spur of the moment when I was frantically reading through some of my dad's literature books so I could have something to say regarding the subject. Or we don't even have to go to Kyoto - we can just use it as an excuse to hole up in your apartment for three or four days." Shinobu made a soft purring sound.

"You really are something else, kid," Miyagi laughed. "I'd better hang up now. It's starting to rain."

"Good night," Shinobu whispered, and then hung up the phone. Miyagi closed his phone and laid it on the passenger seat, smoothing a hand over the leather absentmindedly as he remembered having Shinobu sitting there. He was really becoming attached to the kid...and the more attached he got, the more he liked it.

Miyagi was unable to see Shinobu for the next few days, between work commitments of his, and family and school commitments of Shinobu's. So the first time they got to see each other in a while was Saturday evening, the night that Miyagi had promised the boy he could sleep over. Shinobu let himself in with his sister's stolen key, and plunked a bag of groceries on the counter. "What's all that?" Miyagi asked, an unlit cigarette between his lips as he walked up with his hands in his pockets.

"Dinner," Shinobu said.

"I didn't even know you could cook," Miyagi said doubtfully.

"I can't. But how hard can it be?"

Miyagi groaned. "Let's just go out for sushi," he suggested.

"No! I'm going to make you dinner!"

"You don't have to do that, I'm telling you!"

"I DO have to! That's part of..." Shinobu trailed off into a mumble.

"Part of what?" Miyagi's brows furrowed together.

"Part of...a romantic night at home together. Shut up! Don't make that face at me!" Shinobu shouted.

"What face?" Miyagi bit the inside of his mouth to keep from smiling or laughing any further. "Fine. Make me dinner. Knock yourself out."

"All right then," Shinobu harrumphed. He began to take food items out of the bag.

"Hey...what sort of dinner is this going to be?" Miyagi asked, grimacing at the line up. There was cabbage, cabbage, and more cabbage.

"It was on sale!" Shinobu shouted.

"You're rich! Why do you worry about what's on sale?"

"It wasn't the price! I just figured...well, I saw a lot of housewives putting it in their carts too, so I thought it must be something good to use."

"Couldn't you have taken a look at the _other _things in their carts?" Miyagi asked, then backed up as Shinobu gave him a death glare.

"Don't be ungrateful, you smart ass! I'm really trying here!"

Miyagi sighed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll shut up now so you can cook."

"Fine. Where are your knives?"

Miyagi laughed weakly. "You know, I'm almost afraid to tell you..." Shinobu frowned at him, and he opened a drawer with a sigh. "Here you go." Shinobu selected a rather frightening looking butcher knife, and then began to hack haphazardly at the head of cabbage. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Use a cutting board, kid!" Miyagi quickly retrieved one for him, and offered it. Shinobu set the cabbage on the wooden surface and once again began to chop it roughly.

Miyagi returned to the couch and sat down, mumbling to himself. He distracted his mind with TV, trying to ignore the pungent smell of scorched oil and cabbage. "Dinner's ready!" Shinobu suddenly called, and Miyagi stood up with dread.

"Itadakimasu..." he said with an unsure voice, and picked up a nearly black piece of cabbage with his chopsticks. He sweated as he felt Shinobu's eyes boring into him, and he forced himself to eat the gruesome morsel. "It's...good..." he choked out.

"Really?" Shinobu sounded so delighted, that Miyagi felt compelled to keep up the farce.

"Mmm," he said, trying to sound sincere.

Shinobu smiled and took a big bite, then his eyes watered up. "It's...it's horrible..." he wailed. "I can't believe I fucked it up!"

"Shh, shh, don't cry, it's not that bad," Miyagi said soothingly. "Come on, let's just go out for sushi," he insisted, laying his chopsticks aside.

"I messed up the whole romantic night," Shinobu sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Miyagi smiled at the boy's antics. "Ah, don't say that. Going out for a nice dinner can be part of a romantic night too, right?"

"I guess..." Shinobu stopped sniffling.

"And the most important part is what happens when you get back home..."

"Yeah..." Shinobu blushed at that.

"So let's hurry up and get dinner over with, shall we?" Miyagi stood up, smirking down at the boy, who nodded eagerly and trotted after him out the door.

They ate a delicious, non-cabbage filled dinner at a nearby sushi bar, then returned back to Miyagi's apartment. Shinobu began to act slightly strange (_more strange than usual, at least_, Miyagi reflected) so Miyagi demanded to know what was the matter.

"It's...I..."

"Tell me."

"No! It's embarrassing, okay?!"

"What's embarrassing?"

"This...this is the part where we...go all the way, right?" Shinobu asked with a shaking voice, unable to look at Miyagi. "I'm...I'm scared and I'm not sure if I can do it. But, I know that if I don't, you won't want me anymore. You'll find a lover who will do it!" He started sobbing, clutching his face.

"Shh, shh, Shinobu, stop talking nonsense," Miyagi said, suddenly embracing the boy. "I'm not going to find anyone else. And we don't have to...'go all the way' tonight. We'll take it slow. We've only been going out a week, anyway." He chuckled. "You must think that I think you're some kind of slut!"

"Shut up," Shinobu mumbled, but he didn't sound very mad. Miyagi chuckled deep in his throat, then began kissing the boy's neck, his hand stroking his back gently. "Mi-Miyagi..." Shinobu sighed, his breathing ragged.

"Come on. Let's go to the bedroom. We'll just do something we've already done," Miyagi whispered in his ear.

"But then you'll get bored..." Shinobu panted.

"Ha. I could never get bored of you." Shinobu trembled hard at that, and allowed himself to be led by the hand into Miyagi's bedroom. Miyagi gently pushed him down on the bed, and focused on removing his clothing. Shinobu moaned and cried out as Miyagi's fingers grazed his sensitive skin during the undressing. "Hmmm. Looks like you're just as turned on as me," Miyagi commented, his voice low. He rubbed a thumb on the head of Shinobu's member, then took Shinobu's shaking hand and brought it to his own pants covered arousal.

"Ahhh...Miyagi..." Shinobu whimpered.

"Shinobu," Miyagi sighed back, then eased his pants off. He laid down on the bed next to the boy, and tangled his long fingers in his soft blond hair as he kissed him deeply. Shinobu moaned into the kiss, grinding his body up against Miyagi's in desperate, undulating waves. Miyagi reached down and took the boy's quivering manhood in hand and began to pump it rhythmically. Shinobu broke his mouth away to cry out passionately at the sensation. Miyagi just chuckled and kissed at his neck and shoulders, so that Shinobu would have his mouth free to continue to make such arousing sounds.

"Miyagi...I'm...I can't..." Shinobu said unintelligibly, then his body seized up as he came all over Miyagi's hand.

"Ah...that was quick," Miyagi purred into his ear.

"Shut up," Shinobu panted, melting into the bed. "Oh, but..." he said softly, remembering that he had something to attend to. He reached down and grasped Miyagi's erection, pulling at it tentatively. He was encouraged by the man's deep groans of desire, and stroked a little more firmly. "You like that?" he whispered.

"Fuck yeah..." Miyagi grunted. "Oooh...god, Shinobu, your hand feels so hot...unhhh..." He shut his eyes tightly and thrust his hips in time with Shinobu's stroking.

Shinobu sighed happily, continuing to work his lover closer to orgasm. Miyagi reached out and gripped Shinobu's hip, moaning loudly. "Mmm...wait, Shinobu...stop for a second," he gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I want to come on you," he rasped, and Shinobu shuddered with pleasure. He started to roll on his back, but Miyagi shook his head. "No, on your stomach. That's it." Shinobu looked back, his eyes half lidded in rapture as he watched Miyagi kneel over him, pumping wildly at himself. "Ohhhh....ohhh, Shinobu, this is it..." he cried, then burst out powerfully, his seed landing across Shinobu's round ass. He groaned as he watched it, then collapsed onto Shinobu's back with a sigh of ecstasy. "Oh...that was so amazing," he whispered in the boy's ear.

"Yeah, it was," Shinobu breathed back, thrilled that they were one tiny step closer to having gone "all the way." It wasn't that he didn't want to do it with Miyagi, he was just scared about losing his virginity. He was so grateful to the man for being patient with him, but he also vowed that he would give himself up as soon as he could.

"Well? Was that a nice, romantic night?" Miyagi softly asked him.

"Mmm hmm...couldn't have been better." He sighed happily as Miyagi kissed the back of his neck tenderly.


	4. Chapter 4

About a week later, Shinobu entered Miyagi's apartment holding a duffel bag. "Come on. We're going to Kyoto," he said simply.

"Ha...?" Miyagi looked puzzled.

"I told my parents you were taking me, and they were fine with it. So let's go."

"You sure are a demanding brat," Miyagi scowled, folding away his newspaper.

Shinobu huffed. "Are you going to take me or not?"

"...I'll take you."

"Train or car?"

"Train." Miyagi headed into the bedroom to pack.

Once on the train, Miyagi turned to Shinobu. "So, are we really going to see where Lady Murasaki wrote the Tale of Genji, or have you forgotten about that?"

Shinobu blushed, staring out at the rapidly passing landscape. "I want to see whatever you want to show me," he said.

Miyagi smiled; a slow, lazy smile. "Fair enough."

The sight seeing around Kyoto was fun, but it didn't take all that long, and soon they were checking into a hotel. "This is a nice place," Shinobu muttered, looking around the lobby.

"Ah, so says the rich boy. It must be pretty good then."

"I haven't stayed in a whole lot of hotels," Shinobu protested. He continued in a lower voice. "And never with _you_."

Miyagi smiled, handing Shinobu one of the card keys wordlessly. Shinobu accepted it with an improbably disgruntled huff, and stalked towards their room alongside his older lover.

In the room, Shinobu unpacked his bag into the dresser drawers. "We'll just be here two nights," Miyagi said. "You don't have to unpack like that."

"Well, I like unpacking, okay?!" Shinobu snapped, stuffing his briefs down deeper in the drawer as he glared at Miyagi.

"So adorable," Miyagi whispered to himself. He didn't know why he found the boy's bratty outbursts so arousing, but he just did. They touched him in a way that no other person had ever been able to. Knowing that he affected someone that deeply; it really cut him to the core in the best way.

They turned into bed together that night, Shinobu blushing terribly and fussing with the covers. Miyagi just smiled, leaning over to kiss at the top of the boy's shoulder. They had not been together in nearly week, and the pressure of longing was almost too much to bear. "Shinobu-chin," Miyagi whispered the randomly made up nickname in his ear, "are you as horny as I am?"

Shinobu pushed him away. "D-don't say weird things!" he blustered. He was, indeed, quite horny, but his youthful pride kept him from admitting it so freely. Miyagi's daringly forward words made him feel strange, and he mistook that feeling for discomfort when it was really a more carnal feeling of need. He quickly gave up his protests as Miyagi's hot breath on his neck melted away his every defense.

The man's skilled, long fingers undressed him, and he shivered as the cool air of the hotel met his bare skin. "Shinobu-chin..." Miyagi murmured, eyeing the boy's eager erection.

"Don't look at it like that..." Shinobu whined. Miyagi's eyes were so hungry and lustful, it almost scared him.

Miyagi drew a bottle of lube out from his weekend bag, and Shinobu yelped at the sight of it. "Wh-what are you planning on doing with that?"

"Relax," Miyagi said in a low tone, leaning forward to kiss him while holding the offending bottle away at an angle. "We're not going all the way. Just...part of the way."

"What the hell does that mean?" Shinobu shouted, but he was quickly cut off by Miyagi reaching down and stroking his erection with his big, warm hand. "Ah...Miyagi..." Shinobu groaned.

Miyagi murmured, pausing to open the bottle and drizzle some on his hand. He then resumed pumping at Shinobu's member, squeezing the shaft and teasing the head in a rapid succession. Shinobu moaned in ecstasy at the exquisitely slick sensation.

"God...Miyagi...it's...I'm...ohhh!" Shinobu came powerfully all over himself. Miyagi refrained from commenting on the speed, and instead slowly lowered his hand between Shinobu's thighs. Shinobu's face turned a bright shade of red as he felt his lover's finger at his opening. "Wha-...don't do that, you creepy old man!"

"Relax..." Miyagi whispered to him once again. He traced his slippery finger around the tight, sensitive spot, kissing tenderly at Shinobu's body as he did so. Shinobu couldn't fight the pleasured moan that escaped his mouth soon after. Miyagi's lips and tongue teased at one of his tender nipples, and his eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure. "I just want to touch you," Miyagi assured him.

"F-fine then..." Shinobu stuttered. Miyagi pushed the tip of one digit inside, and Shinobu cried out in protest. "I th-thought you just wanted to touch!" he shouted.

"I want to touch you _everywhere_...even inside..." Miyagi whispered in his ear. Shinobu went crimson and his protests ceased. Miyagi probed him further, pushing his finger deeper. Shinobu had to admit to himself that it felt good...really good. It was strange, but at the same time, wonderful. He knew that if it was anyone other than Miyagi doing it to him, he would hate it, but the fact that it _was _Miyagi made it amazing.

Meanwhile, Miyagi opened his pants with his free hand, and began to stroke his surging, rigid erection. Shinobu caught sight of it and gasped in pleasure, throwing his head back. Still, fright compelled him to speak. "D-don't...just put it in or anything," he cautioned.

"I won't," Miyagi promised. Instead, he moaned, stroking at himself in time with the thrusts he was making with his finger. Shinobu mewled underneath him, clutching his bangs frantically at the overwhelmingly foreign, yet thrilling sensation. "Just imagine what it would be like...if I was inside of you like this..." he rasped to his young lover. His eyes were dark with intense passion.

"Oh, god, Miyagi..." Shinobu moaned, thrashing about suddenly. The tip of Miyagi's finger had struck the sensitive bundle of nerves inside himself, and it was driving him wild. "Oh! Oh! What is...th-that?" he cried desperately, his hips bucking awkwardly to get more of the feeling.

Miyagi just chuckled, which came out in a gasping sound due to his quickly approaching orgasm. "You...like that...huh?" He quickly added a second finger to the mix. Shinobu squealed loudly at the intrusion, but didn't stop his pushing back against Miyagi's hand.

"M-M-Miyagi..." Shinobu cried, and then came from the pleasurable pressure of penetration alone. Miyagi succumbed to the incredibly erotic sight, and erupted quickly, covering Shinobu's lower abdomen and thighs in his come.

They collapsed to the bed together, panting heavily and holding each other. Miyagi kissed the side of Shinobu's face. "Was that too much?" he asked.

"N-no...I liked it..." Shinobu mumbled. "Maybe next time..." he whispered, then blushed and turned his face away.

"Ah, Shinobu-chin..." Miyagi whispered happily, pressing his face into the boy's neck and letting out a satisfied exhale.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Miyagi smoked a cigarette leisurely as he watched his teenage lover sleep. He simply ached to go all the way with the boy, but he loved him too much to rush things at all. He could never hurt his little love...

Meanwhile, Shinobu stirred on the bed, fluttering his eyes open. Miyagi stubbed his cigarette out and slid forward on the bed, kissing his neck. "Yuck, Miyagi, you smell like smoke," Shinobu complained.

"You know you like it," Miyagi chuckled, nuzzling his nose into Shinobu's baby fine blond hair.

"...Maybe a little," Shinobu admitted. He turned his face, suddenly meshing his mouth with Miyagi's and allowing him to slip his tongue inside. Shinobu murmured in pleasure, squirming slightly against the man. "Mmmph..." he moaned, his mouth pressed against Miyagi's.

"Hmmm?" Miyagi released the boy's mouth with a smug expression. "Do you want something?"

"N-no..." Shinobu bluffed, trying to turn away in the bed to hide his already throbbing morning arousal.

"Ah ah ah," Miyagi chided him, slipping a strong hand in quickly to fondle the boy's tented pajama bottoms. "Looks like we need to take care of this..." His mouth lowered again, licking and sucking at Shinobu's neck as he eased his hand inside the boy's pants to stroke at his leaking member.

"Ahhh! Miyagi!" Shinobu screamed. He couldn't deny how good it felt. Miyagi always seemed to know just how to touch him.

Miyagi smiled leisurely, pumping the rigid organ enthusiastically. Nothing in the world seemed so wonderful as having this beautiful boy clinging to him, crying out his name. He would do anything to keep experiencing this heaven on earth. He'd lie to anyone (including his boss and ex-wife), he'd make any kind of bargain, and he'd stop at nothing to keep Shinobu happy.

"Miyagi...I can't..." Shinobu puffed, curling up into a fetal position as Miyagi stroked him faster. "Nyaaaa! I'm coming!" He erupted all over Miyagi's wrist and the bed.

"I love you, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi whispered into the boy's ear.

"I l-love you, Miyagi..." Shinobu panted, riding out the last waves of his orgasm.

"It must be wonderful to be eighteen," Miyagi pondered, hugging Shinobu close to his body, ignoring the mess. "You can come so quickly."

"Shut up, you old man!" Shinobu protested, struggling in his arms. But Miyagi refused to relinquish the tight hold he kept on the boy, and Shinobu finally had to give up with a sigh. "It's not like you weren't ever eighteen."

Miyagi chuckled. "Oh yes, I once was. A loooong time ago."

"And I bet you came just as fast."

"Sure," Miyagi admitted. "I had this boyfriend, and he could..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!" Shinobu shouted, startling Miyagi. "I m-mean...I don't...I can't handle...hearing about..." He buried his face in his hand in embarrassment.

"Don't want to imagine me with other men, is that it?" Miyagi asked. "'Well, don't worry. That's all in the past. Right now, I'm all yours."

Shinobu pouted. "Just right now?"

"Now...and forever."

"That's better." Shinobu turned his head into the sheets to hide the happy blush that bloomed on his face.

"Just too cute," Miyagi chuckled, kissing the back of Shinobu's neck.

"I am not cute!" Shinobu protested.

"Oh, you're not? But I like cute boys," Miyagi teased him. "That's the only kind I want to be with."

"Th-then...I am cute. But only for you!" Shinobu blustered.

"Of course," Miyagi conceded, smiling.

After a shower, they got dressed and prepared to go out. "So, you said we're staying two nights, right?" Shinobu asked. "Where are you taking me today?"

"Hmmm... how about the Kyoto Botanical Gardens? I've always wanted to make out in the Sunken Gardens area." Miyagi waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Wh-what?! You're such a pervert!" Shinobu cried.

"Only for you," Miyagi said with a smile. Shinobu blushed, and they headed out together. True to Miyagi's promise, he pushed Shinobu up against a barrier in the sunken gardens and began to kiss him deeply. Shinobu pounded at his chest in protest for only a few moments before melting into the love attack.

When they finally came up for air, Shinobu glared at Miyagi through half lidded eyes. "Someone could have seen us, you idiot."

"But it wouldn't be anyone we'd ever see again," Miyagi pointed out.

"You don't know that for sure!" Shinobu argued. Miyagi just smirked and caught his mouth for another kiss. "Just a big idiot..." Shinobu panted as their mouths parted. He scrunched up his fingertips in Miyagi's jet black, closely cropped hair. "I don't know why I even love you so much."

"Because I'm irresistible."

"In your dreams, old man."

"Oh?" Miyagi nipped at the boy's neck, earning a heated squeal. "I thought I was so incredibly desirable, that it was absolutely fate that we had to be together."

"I may or may not have said that," Shinobu grumbled with a blush, throwing his head back slightly as the man bit his earlobe. "N-nah! Don't make marks!"

"I'll mark you up however I want to," Miyagi growled. "Oh, Shinobu-chin, you drive me wild." Shinobu gasped, buckling into Miyagi's body. He mumbled something nearly inaudible. "What was that, Shinobu-chin?"

"Take me back to the hotel!" Shinobu shouted, clearly disgruntled. Miyagi worried that he had offended the boy or pushed his limits too much, until he saw the heated expression of desire flickering in his eyes. Miyagi gave a silent moan, willing his body to not react to the powerful erotic stimulus.

They finally returned to their room, where Miyagi shut the door firmly behind them while removing his jacket. "M-Miyagi..." Shinobu whispered in a tremulous voice. He removed his own clothing, pulling the shirt up over his head and shoving his pants down on his slim white thighs. Then he got on the bed, on his hands and knees, offering his ass towards Miyagi.

"Shinobu..." Miyagi breathed, hardly believing what was happening before him.

"Miyagi...t-touch me more...like the last time..." the boy begged. Miyagi assented with a groan, grabbing up the bottle of lube and making his fingers as wet as possible. He rubbed at Shinobu's entrance, relishing the squeals of delight the movement was rewarded with. "Inside..." Shinobu begged, his face very red and pressed into the blankets.

Miyagi moaned in desire, pushing the very tip of one digit inside the tight, hot passage. The way Shinobu felt inside nearly drove him insane. He longed to get his throbbing, aching cock buried in those heavenly depths. He bobbed the fingertip in and out, gauging Shinobu's reaction. When he felt it was positive, he slipped the finger further inside. "Auggghhh!!" Shinobu cried, sounding as if he was in pain, yet he bucked back desperately against his older lover's hand.

"Shinobu-chin...do you like that?" Miyagi asked in a breathless voice.

"Ohhh, yes..." Shinobu moaned. "You can...d-do more," he encouraged him.

So Miyagi added a second finger, twisting and turning them inside of the boy's perfect little ass. The words, "I want to fuck you," hovered on his lips, but he refrained from uttering them. If this was only more finger play to get the boy ready, he was totally prepared for that. He'd just jack off on Shinobu again...

"Put it inside of me..." Shinobu moaned.

Miyagi nearly came in that instant. "Put...what inside of you?"

"Y-you know what, you idiot..." Shinobu panted, looking back at Miyagi with the most adorable love filled eyes.

"Are you sure, Shinobu?" Miyagi asked sincerely, though his body ached for him to just blindly fulfill Shinobu's request. Love and sensibility made him be more cautious. "I don't expect you to do that already..."

"It's okay...I'm ready now," Shinobu assured him. He spread his legs slightly. "Fuck me, Miyagi."

Miyagi reeled back and groaned. That had to be the single most erotic thing he had ever seen. Shinobu spread so vulnerably, asking to be penetrated for the very first time. He composed himself and moved forward. "I'll be very gentle," he assured the boy. "If it hurts, I'll stop. Just tell me..." He lubed up his aching cock, moaning as he gazed down on his little lover.

Shinobu trembled as Miyagi rubbed the head of his large cock against his entrance. He was frightened beyond belief, but he kept chanting the mantra in his head that he loved Miyagi, and wanted to do this. "Nnnnn..." he moaned, as Miyagi pushed the tip inside. It was much thicker than the fingers had been, but smoother feeling, so it wasn't as distressing as he thought it would be. He reveled in the fact that he was no longer a virgin. Even this tiny bit; Miyagi was inside of him and there was no way to take it back. Miyagi had taken his virginity, and he couldn't be more happy.

Meanwhile, Miyagi was thinking about the same thing. He was inside of Shinobu. No one but him had ever done it. It was such a colossal honor to be the one to take Shinobu's virginity. The boy was so wholeheartedly in love with him...it was infinitely flattering to his ego. He never planned to let the boy go.

"Ahhh...Miyagi..." The moan issued forth from Shinobu's lips, bringing them back to the moment.

"Does it hurt, Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi asked soothingly, stroking the boy's trembling thigh.

"A l-little...but don't stop..." Shinobu pleaded.

"I won't," Miyagi promised, pushing himself inside further. Shinobu winced and instinctively seized up his opening. "Relax," Miyagi urged him. Shinobu let out a loud exhale, and his body loosened up just slightly. Miyagi groaned in pleasure and thrust deeper, burying himself to the hilt. "Shinobu..." he whispered. "I'm all the way inside of you."

"Ah..." Shinobu panted. He could feel Miyagi's body pressed flush against his own, and it was amazing. He reached down and began stroking at his own member, which was half deflated from the pain of his first penetration. To his surprise, Miyagi batted his hand away and stroked it himself.

"Oh, Shinobu, you're so sexy," he breathed. He thrust against the boy, pulling out a few inches just to plunge back in all the way. Shinobu cried out in delight as his inner pleasure spot was struck.

"M-Miyagi..." he moaned. "Keep doing that!"

Miyagi groaned in rapture, pumping at Shinobu's now erect organ as he thrust against that perfect, firm little ass. "Shi...Shinobu..." he stammered, feeling the waves of ecstasy beginning to overwhelm him. "Can I come inside of you?"

"Yes!" Shinobu wailed happily, pressing as hard as he could back against Miyagi. Miyagi's rough fingers on his erection pushed him past the point of no return, and he spurted out heavily onto the bed below. Miyagi groaned deeply, then unleashed deep within the boy. Shinobu cried out joyfully as he felt his body get filled to the brim with the evidence of Miyagi's satisfaction. There was no more heavenly feeling in the world than that, he decided.

Miyagi pulled out, then laid on Shinobu's back as they fell to the bed together. "I love you so much, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi breathed, his face pressed into Shinobu's upper back.

"I love you, Miyagi," Shinobu whispered back, sighing contentedly.


	6. Chapter 6

"I've created a monster," Miyagi decided.

"Fuck me, Miyagi!" Shinobu demanded. He was straddling his older lover on the couch at his apartment. Miyagi had just returned from work, and was really looking forward to just relaxing for a bit. But Shinobu had other plans. Ever since losing his virginity, his nubile young body had awakened as a virtual sex machine. He wanted it morning, noon, and night.

Unfortunately, Miyagi's body was twice as old. It wasn't that Shinobu didn't turn him on; far from it. It only took the sight of Shinobu's wide, lust filled eyes to get him hard in an instant. It was just that his body was _tired_. "Ah, Shinobu, let's eat dinner first," he protested.

"No! God, I have got to have you inside of me!" Shinobu gasped. His body was writhing against Miyagi's, creating divinely pleasurable friction even through their clothes. Shinobu's hands were urgently untying his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, then his mouth was all over Miyagi's neck and chest, kissing, licking and biting with a clear need.

"Gah...Shinobu-chin..." Miyagi moaned helplessly. He knew there was no turning back now. As Shinobu's mouth worked at him, the boy's hands wandered below his waist, plucking his belt open and then getting his pants unfastened. Shinobu yanked them down suddenly, causing Miyagi's thick erection to pop out and then flop onto his stomach heavily. Shinobu eyed it hungrily, then stood up, stripping off his school uniform.

Miyagi watched with bated breath. He hated to admit how much it turned him on to see Shinobu remove his school uniform. It was like a naughty fantasy brought to life. Shinobu unbuttoned the white dress shirt with overeager hands, nearly pulling the buttons off in his haste. The shirt slid down his back and off, exposing his pale, perfect torso. He hurriedly ripped his pants off, showing not surprisingly that he was hard and ready.

Shinobu moved back over Miyagi, straddling him once more. He reached down and encircled the man's cock with his fingers, and angled it to penetrate himself. "Ah, Shinobu, we have to use lube," Miyagi reminded him.

"I...can't wait..." Shinobu panted, his eyes half lidded as he tried to impale himself on the thick organ. He whimpered in pain, and Miyagi tucked his hips back slightly, trying to create distance between them.

"I told you so. Now go get the lube. It's by my bed."

Shinobu dismounted him with a put out huff and stalked naked into the bedroom. "You ought to keep bottles all over the house!" his voice could be heard arguing from the other room. Miyagi smiled a little at the boy's typically belligerent behavior, which emerged even when he was this lust consumed.

Shinobu returned with the bottle of lube, poured a small amount in his hand, and then slathered it onto Miyagi. Miyagi hissed through gritted teeth at the pleasurable sensation. He opened his eyes as Shinobu's hand left his cock, groaning in desire as he realized Shinobu was inserting two slippery fingers in his own ass. Shinobu moaned as he prepared himself, and Miyagi felt about ready to explode at the erotic sight.

Shinobu removed his fingers from himself with a ragged exhale, and then positioned himself once again for penetration. He impaled himself slowly, giving the most adorable moans and whimpers as he did so. Miyagi placed his hands on the boy's thighs, urging him down further. By god, the boy felt so perfect inside. So hot and tight and quivering. Shinobu had managed to work his way to the bottom, and was pausing to regain his composure.

Once he did, he placed his hands on Miyagi's shoulders and proceeded to bounce up and down. Miyagi threw his head back and cried out in sheer joy at the feeling. He loved how Shinobu's ass smacked against his inner thighs over and over again. He reached forward and stroked at the boy's pulsating member, drawing the most delightful cry of his name from Shinobu.

"Mmm...Shinobu..." Miyagi groaned, licking his lips. "You feel so good inside..."

"Haaahhhh..." Shinobu moaned, continuing to work his way up and down rapidly. He felt the head of his manhood tingling in that familiar way, and he knotted up his forehead and closed his eyes tightly. "M-Miyagi..." he stammered, his breath coming in short gasps. "I-I'm..."

"I know," Miyagi said, reading the boy's body language clearly. It also helped that he could feel Shinobu's inner walls starting to spasm on his own cock.

"You...c-come too..." Shinobu pleaded, his face crimson with oncoming ecstasy.

"Oh, Shinobu-chin..." Miyagi sighed. He made short, precise thrusts upwards with his hips, meeting Shinobu's rapid downward plunges halfway. Shinobu cried out loudly, climaxing all over Miyagi's chest. Miyagi gave a deep groan and then let go, spilling out inside of Shinobu.

Shinobu gave a large shudder and a sigh, then collapsed forward onto Miyagi. He turned his head and laid it on the man's shoulder. "That was so good..." he murmured happily.

Miyagi stroked the back of his blond head. "Yes, that should satisfy you for a while, right?"

"Mmm," Shinobu assented. "At least a couple of hours, anyway."

Miyagi groaned silently, but couldn't keep from smiling. He had to love his little Shinobu-chin; so insolent but so passionate. "Well, what's for dinner?"

"Okonomiyaki," Shinobu answered, moving his hips to release Miyagi's cock.

"Ah?" Miyagi was initially surprised that he was getting something other than cabbage stirfry, but then he remembered that one of the main ingredients of okonomiyaki was...cabbage. "Of course..." he snickered to himself.

"I'm trying to learn new recipes," Shinobu said. He gave Miyagi a soft kiss on the cheek, and then stood up, pulling on his underwear and his uniform shirt. He buttoned one button to close it partially, then went into the kitchen and pulled a book from his school bag which lay on the counter. "I borrowed one of my mom's cookbooks," he explained, cracking it open. He had already been shopping, and went into the fridge to get the ingredients ready.

Miyagi smiled, watching the half dressed boy working so earnestly in his kitchen. He lit a cigarette and leaned back, relaxing.

"So, there's this Australian exchange student at my school right now. She found out that I was an exchange student in Australia, and so then she was telling my friends it was fate for us to be together! Can you believe that crap?"

Miyagi arched a dark eyebrow. "I seem to have heard something similar recently..."

"Shut up, old man," Shinobu snapped, pointing the knife he had been chopping cabbage with. He glared at Miyagi. "That's totally different. I don't even know this girl. Me and you; _we_ have destiny. Australia is a big country. It wasn't even like I was anywhere near the podunk town she's from." He sniffed as he chopped the cabbage into finely minced pieces. "She's full of shit."

"So what did you do about it?" Miyagi asked, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"I told her to forget it," Shinobu said breezily. "I said that I was going out with you."

Miyagi broke out into a coughing fit. "You what?!" he wheezed. "You can't tell people about us!"

"Relax," Shinobu sighed. "I didn't say, 'I'm going out with Miyagi, a professor at M University.' I just told her that I was already with 'someone.' She was all disappointed, but she'll get over it." He peered into the cookbook as Miyagi breathed a sigh of relief.

Twenty minutes later, they were seated at the dinner table, eating slightly charred but still edible okonomiyaki. "I always turn the burner on too high!" Shinobu lamented.

"You get in too much of a rush," Miyagi pointed out. "Like you do with everything." Shinobu shot a glare at him, which Miyagi evaded with a smile. He took a long draught of his beer. "But, they're not so bad. The pickled ginger is a nice touch." Shinobu blushed at the praise, resolving to perfect his cooking one day, even if it killed him.

There was suddenly a clicking and shuffling in the entryway, and Shinobu and Miyagi just stared at each other in bewilderment. "Doesn't that sound like someone coming inside?" Miyagi asked, wiping his mouth and standing up. His heart faltered as he glanced at the half dressed Shinobu, remembered the mess of clothing that was still around the couch - and also remembered in that instant that Risako had owned TWO keys to his apartment.

"Yoh? Are you here?" Risako's voice called out clearly, getting closer.

"Shit! It's my sister!" Shinobu hissed, standing up quickly. He glanced at his uniform jacket and pants, briefly considered grabbing them, but then realized it was too late. He rushed into Miyagi's bedroom just as Risako entered the main living area.

She sniffed the air. "Something's...burning in here," she pointed out, making a sour face.

"It's just dinner," Miyagi laughed nervously. "S-so, what brings you here?" He wanted to get mad at her for just barging in, but he knew he was on thin ice as it was and decided to go for diplomacy.

"I was wondering if I could borrow..." She trailed off and her brow furrowed as she looked at the heap of clothes on the floor. "That...looks like Shinobu's school uniform," she said slowly. Her eyes rose to meet Miyagi's, and he sweated in panic. "Is he here?"

"Y-yeah, because I'm m-mentoring him, you know..."

"Why are his clothes on the floor?" she asked suspiciously.

"W-well, he ran all the way here and then he said he f-felt sweaty, so he wanted to get a shower."

"And he got undressed in the living room?"

"Just couldn't wait, I guess," Miyagi chuckled, scratching the back of his head nervously. "But, I mean, I wasn't w-watching or anything; I was..." he struggled to think of another location, "I was in the closet...rearranging shoes." He swore at himself silently for the weak lie.

Risako's blank expression showed clearly that she wasn't buying it. Her eyes flickered back over to the couch, and Miyagi followed her line of sight. His heart nearly stopped when he spotted the bottle of lube at the same time she did. "And what...is this?" She walked over, picking up the open bottle. She set it back down quickly, wincing at the sticky surface. "Oh my God, Yoh..." she groaned, holding her head with her clean hand, "You're fucking my little brother?"

"W-well, not exactly...you see..."

"You idiot!" she shouted. Miyagi grimaced as he remembered both siblings had the same powerful yelling voice. "My dad is going to KILL you when he finds out!"

"And I'll kill YOU if you tell him!" Shinobu countered back, suddenly emerging from the bedroom.

"Shinobu..." Miyagi groaned.

"Shinobu! What the hell are you doing?" Risako yelled. "He's twice as old as you! And he works for Dad! _And _I used to be MARRIED to him! You couldn't find ANYONE else to sleep with?"

"I don't want to sleep with anyone BUT him!" Shinobu argued. "We're destined to be together!" Miyagi held his head as the room echoed with the raised voices of the Takatsukis. Shinobu stomped over to him and held onto his arm.

"Destiny? Ha! What do you know about destiny? You're just a little kid!"

"I'm almost nineteen!"

"Like I said, just a kid!" Risako rolled her eyes, sighing heavily. "Look, there is just no way I can't tell my dad about this. I have a family obligation."

"Risako." Miyagi's voice suddenly cut in between their bickering. "Remember that I lied for you for three years." Risako's mouth snapped shut. "You also had a relationship that you didn't want your father to know about." He looked her straight in the eyes. "So please, give me at least the courtesy I gave you and keep this a secret."

"I can't."

"Your father still doesn't know about Taro, does he?" Miyagi asked. Risako blanched, and Miyagi nodded. "That's what I thought. I hate to play a mutual blackmail game but..."

Risako scowled. "You wouldn't dare tell him!"

"I'll only tell him if you tell about us."

"Look, just...end this now, and I won't feel obligated to tell."

"I absolutely cannot do that," Miyagi said, in a dead serious voice. "I refuse to stop seeing him." Shinobu blushed, overcome with how romantic it was for Miyagi to say that. "What if I told you that you had to stop seeing your boyfriend?"

"But that's different!" Risako cried. "We're both adults! What you're doing...it's a crime."

"Adultery is a crime too," Miyagi reminded her, and she stifled a gasp when she realized that was true.

"Nee-chan..." Shinobu suddenly piped up in a pleading tone. "Please...Miyagi makes me so happy. I'm fine, I promise you. Soon, I won't be a minor anymore, and it won't matter."

"But...you're my little brother, and he's my ex-husband. It just seems so wrong...I can't really understand it."

"You don't have to understand it," Shinobu said. "And you don't have to condone it. Just forget you even know about it."

Risako sighed. "I suppose I can do that," she said slowly. She glanced at Miyagi. "I do owe you, after all." She let out a little sigh, and then abruptly left, abandoning whatever it was that she had wanted to borrow.

Miyagi crumpled into a chair, lighting a cigarette with shaking hands. "That was exhausting," he sighed.

Shinobu fell to his knees in front of Miyagi, startling him. He hugged the man's legs. "Don't break up with me," he pleaded. "I'm pretty sure my sister isn't going to say anything...so don't get started worrying about everyone finding out. We're okay...we're okay...we're okay..." He repeated it over and over, almost more to assure himself than Miyagi.

Miyagi patted his rumpled blond hair. "Don't worry, Shinobu-chin. Didn't you hear me before? I refuse to stop seeing you."

Shinobu hugged his legs a little tighter. "Y-yeah...that was really hot when you said that." He blushed as his manhood reacted, stiffening up.

Miyagi felt it poking his lower leg, and he groaned. "Damn, you little sex monster! She hasn't even been gone two minutes and you're already in the mood?"

"I can't help it!"

Miyagi stubbed out his cigarette, then pulled the boy up into his lap, giving him a kiss. "Don't worry. I like it."

Shinobu groaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Miyagi's neck as the man carried him to the bedroom, where they made love for a second time.

(But not before Shinobu had to disgruntedly stomp back out to the living room to retrieve the lube.)


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm home," Shinobu deadpanned, dropping his schoolbag near the entrance.

Miyagi looked up from his newspaper in surprise. "I didn't think you were coming today."

"Yeah, neither did I, but study group got canceled," the boy explained. He shrugged off his uniform jacket.

"Well, you're just in time. I was about to leave for the bookstore."

"Can I go too?" Shinobu asked, trying desperately not too look too excited.

"Of course," Miyagi smiled. He stood up, jingling his keys, then they went down to the parking garage together.

At the used bookstore, Miyagi and Shinobu milled through the selection. Miyagi was totally absorbed in an old tome, and Shinobu looked over his shoulder for a while before wandering off to the cookbooks section. He picked one up, flipped to the vegetables section, and intently studied three cabbage recipes.

A little while later, Miyagi approached him. "Oy, Shinobu. You ready to go?" Miyagi asked, holding the old book he had been looking at.

"Mmm hmm." Shinobu closed the book and put it back on the shelf. In the car, he took Miyagi's new purchase and flipped through it, his brow furrowing at the old style language.

Miyagi laughed lightly. "Look, you don't have to pretend you like literature just for me."

Shinobu frowned, his eyes still scanning the page. "It's not that!"

Miyagi looked surprised, lighting a cigarette. "Then what is it?"

Shinobu swallowed hard, looking out the window. "I...I have to learn about the things that you like, if I want our relationship to succeed. Don't laugh! I'm s-serious!"

Miyagi let out a ragged sigh. "Oh, Shinobu. You drive me wild."

Shinobu's cheeks reddened. "What does that mean? Don't make fun of me," he pleaded.

"I would never, ever make fun of you, Shinobu-chin. It's just that I find you so hopelessly cute..." He trailed off, thinking about how lucky he was to have such a relentless, devoted lover.

Shinobu blinked rapidly, balling up his fists in his lap. "Miyagi. Let's do it a lot when we get home," he said.

"You got it," Miyagi breathed, stepping on the gas. When they made it home, possessions were thrown aside, and they stumbled into the darkened bedroom together.

"Do you know, that in many ancient works of literature...there is love between men?" Miyagi breathed into Shinobu's ear from behind as he reached around and unbuttoned his shirt. "In fact, in the Tale of Genji, the hero finds a certain woman to be chilly...and so he sleeps with her younger brother instead."

"Ha...a thousand years later, it's still happening," Shinobu panted, moaning as Miyagi's fingers tweaked his nipple.

"Yes...they say he was so moved by the youth's beauty, he couldn't restrain himself," Miyagi murmured, his hand sliding dangerously lower and making its way inside Shinobu's pants. He found the leaking erection there and played it with, reveling at the amount of precome Shinobu could make. "Ah, Shinobu-chin...you're getting so wet for me..."

"Mmmph..." Shinobu moaned, his lips pressed together as he tried to keep his composure, at least for a little while. He knew that it was very immature of him to give in so easily to Miyagi's advances. But his whole body screamed for Miyagi, and he couldn't help as his mouth flew open, crying out Miyagi's name desperately over and over again.

"What is it, Shinobu-chin? Do you want me?" Miyagi teased, nipping his neck.

"Yes....yes! Miyagi, I want you!"

"Where do you want me?"

"Inside of me!" Shinobu frantically shoved his own pants down, baring his perfect little ass to his older lover. "Take me!" he cried out.

"God, Shinobu...you're too sexy for words," Miyagi breathed. He got the lube and slicked down his cock and fingers, then began carefully preparing the boy. Shinobu panted, bent over the bed, his hands flat on the mattress. "Does it hurt, Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi asked, noticing Shinobu's sped up breathing and squirming. He pumped his fingers in and out.

"No, it's good! That's enough messing around! Just do it!"

"Oh, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi whispered. He withdrew his fingers, turned the boy around and pushed him down on the bed. Shinobu slid back on the silk sheets, his eyes half lowered, his cheeks and chest flushed with arousal, and his manhood throbbing and full.

"Miyagi..." he whined softly, as the man just paused, drinking in the scene with his eyes. That was how he wanted to see Shinobu...naked, spreadeagled and begging on his bed. He didn't care if that made him an dirty old man or not.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked in a husky voice as he layered himself on top of the boy.

"I'm beyond ready!" Shinobu wailed, spreading his thighs as far as he could. "Just put it in!"

"Ah, Shinobu-chin...always in such a hurry..." Miyagi clucked his tongue, then he shoved himself inside. Shinobu cried out gloriously. It burned so badly, but it was that pleasant kind of fire that stoked something in his soul. He wrapped his thighs around Miyagi's waist, arching his back upwards clumsily.

"Mi-Miyagi..." he stammered, almost unable to breathe, it was so wonderful. Miyagi lowered his face, and kissed the boy deeply. Their tongues mingled; Shinobu's fighting fiercely for dominance but eventually losing to Miyagi's stronger, more experienced organ. The boy let it fall slack in his mouth, enjoying how Miyagi's continued to dance around it.

They parted for air, and Miyagi groaned, gripping Shinobu's thighs. He thrust faster. "God, Shinobu, I want to fill you up with my come. Over and over again. All the way inside of your hot little body. I want to come inside of you, and then come again, until you can't hold any more."

Shinobu threw his head back in ecstasy. "Miyagi! Don't say gross things!"

"I can't help it," Miyagi insisted. "You're too sexy. I can't help but say nasty things to you..." He reached between their bodies and stroked Shinobu's hot little cock.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu screamed, climaxing all over himself.

"Oh, fuck, Shinobu...Shinobu!!!" Miyagi howled, crying out as he shot his load deep within Shinobu. He panted for a second, then pulled out and watched in rapture as the ivory fluid seeped from Shinobu's tight little hole.

Shinobu wanted to protest as he saw Miyagi gazing in such amazement between his legs, but he was too spent to offer any resistance. So he just watched Miyagi's delighted face, panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, Shinobu..." Miyagi whispered, falling onto the boy and holding him tightly.

**Author's Note: That thing about the Tale of Genji is true. I checked on Wikipedia for some ancient Japanese literature references to homosexual love, and the first thing mentioned is that in Tale of Genji. It's just too perfect for words...doing the lady's younger brother! Gah! An ancient Miyagi and Shinobu!**


	8. Chapter 8

Tonight, Miyagi was making the dinner. Shinobu watched TV disinterestedly for a few minutes, before crawling forward and inspecting Miyagi's DVD collection. "Hmm, a lot of horror movies," he mused to himself. There were also a lot of historical dramas, which made sense. There was one DVD case that was turned around backwards, so that the label wasn't showing, and curiosity compelled Shinobu to pull it out and inspect it.

What he saw made his hand shake. "Barely Legal Twinks?!" he hissed. The cover showed a slim young man bent over a bed, looking back with a pout on his face. "What the hell is this!?! " Shinobu shouted, jumping to his feet and waving the DVD at Miyagi like it was another man's underwear.

Miyagi's mouth fell open, and he paused in his cooking. "Ah...I've had that since before you..." he hastily tried to explain.

"Well, why do you still have it?! You don't need this! You have ME!" Shinobu threw the DVD to the ground.

"Relax, Shinobu. I haven't even watched it since we've been together. Frankly, I had forgotten I even had it."

Shinobu tried to compose himself. Why did he get so emotional when it came to Miyagi? He supposed it was because he loved him so deeply. Still, he didn't want to show this jealous, possessive side of him to the one he loved. "Oh, that's cool then," he forced himself to say. He picked up the DVD and slid it back onto the shelf. Yes, that was the way. _ Be an easy going lover. Don't make things hard for him. You don't want to fuck this up,_ he told himself.

"Udon's ready," Miyagi said, sprinkling chopped green onions on top of each of their bowls. Shinobu nodded and stepped forward, sitting at the table. They ate their soup, Miyagi chatting amiably about a new book he had gotten from Kamijou. Shinobu started to glower at the mention of his alleged rival's name, then he checked himself and smiled instead.

After dinner, he washed the dishes, insisting that it was only fair, since Miyagi had to do the cooking. While he had his hands dipped in the warm, soapy water, Miyagi came up behind him and gripped his waist, nuzzling his neck suddenly. "You know...we could watch it together."

"Hah?" Shinobu was shocked.

"Have you ever watched that kind of thing?" Miyagi whispered in his ear.

"Once...at a friend's party. But it was straight porn," Shinobu answered, his heart beating hard.

"Oh? And did it turn you on?"

"A l-little. I...watched the guy the whole time."

"I see." Miyagi's hands were wandering lower. "Have you always known you liked men?"

"Pretty much. I had a friend...no, I shouldn't tell you about that," he said quickly.

Miyagi nipped his earlobe. "Now I have to hear about it. I'm dying to know. You had this friend, and...?"

Shinobu panted as Miyagi's hands rubbed his hips. "When I was thirteen...I had a friend...at my thirteenth birthday party sleep over, while everyone else was yapping and messing around, we were under this tent thing in my room, making out randomly. We had just rolled under there, being goofy, and then he moved forward and started tongue kissing me. It felt good so I didn't stop him. I don't think anyone had any idea what we were doing...or maybe they did...I didn't care at the time." He moaned as Miyagi ground his crotch into his ass, showing that he was hard.

"That was a really hot little story," Miyagi breathed. "Oh, Shinobu...let's watch it now." Shinobu nodded slowly, and Miyagi released him. Shinobu abandoned his dishwashing project, drying his hands quickly so that he could follow Miyagi to the living room.

Miyagi found the DVD, popped it in, and sat next to Shinobu on the couch. He pressed play, laying his left hand on Shinobu's thigh at the same time. The movie started up, opening with an obligatory fluff scene, then the action began. A man with glasses and a tie on, who was supposed to represent the teacher, starting making moves on the student. The boy was wearing a disheveled school uniform, and he bent backwards over the teacher's desk, moaning as the man slipped a hand inside his pants. "You know you want this," the teacher hissed in the boy's ear.

"Yes...mmm..." the boy moaned, his mouth suddenly captured. Shinobu's heart began beating so fast, he could hear it pounding in his ears. He shifted his hips uncomfortably as the teacher ripped the boy's pants off and began sucking his fully erect organ. "Nyaaa!" the boy on the video cried, and Shinobu opened his mouth in a soundless moan.

Miyagi was watching his reactions in enraptured heat. Every squirm and whimper was driving him mad. He leaned over, snaking his tongue into Shinobu's ear, as he began unbuttoning his shirt and feeling his pounding chest. Both sets of eyes stayed glued to the screen, envisioning themselves there. Miyagi slipped his hand inside of Shinobu's pants, earning a high pitched squeal of pleasure, wonderfully similar to the squeal the student was making in the movie.

Shinobu was hard inside, and the tip was wet. Miyagi slid his fingers over it, murmuring to himself, then he drew his hand out again to unfasten Shinobu's pants. Shinobu shuddered, leaning back into Miyagi as he teased his organ into leaking even more.

Somehow, they found themselves with Shinobu on all fours on the couch, pantsless, with Miyagi behind him pumping his cock. They both turned their heads to the side to continue watching the movie. The student was now being fucked by the teacher, spread wide on his back on the desk, papers fluttering around. The teacher slammed himself relentlessly into the boy, and both Shinobu and Miyagi moaned at the sight.

Miyagi reached around to Shinobu's mouth, inserting his two fingers. Shinobu closed his eyes momentarily, sucking on them thoroughly. He could taste the vague flavor of cigarettes there; and far from being repelled, he was turned on, as it was so completely Miyagi. He opened his eyes again and watched the boy get drilled as Miyagi withdrew his fingers, moving them around back. He slid first one wet finger, then the other, into Shinobu's twitching little hole. Shinobu cried out brokenly, in hot anticipation for what was to come.

He whimpered as Miyagi pulled away from him, knowing that the man was going to retreat to the bedroom to get the lube. He didn't think he could stand to be apart for that long...but then, much to his pleasure, Miyagi reached forward and pulled the coffee table drawer open, revealing a bottle of lube there. "You asked me to keep it all over the house," Miyagi reminded him. He popped the bottle open, drizzling it onto himself.

Shinobu breathed hard, watching as the teacher flipped the boy over and began humping his back like an animal in heat. Miyagi was soon topping him the same way, and the head of his thick cock bumped against Shinobu's trembling entrance. "Are you ready for me, Shinobu-chin?" he panted.

"Yessss!" Shinobu cried. Miyagi pushed the head inside, and they both screamed out at the intense sensation. "Miyagggiiiii..." Shinobu wailed.

"Shinobu..." Miyagi whispered, and then he began to thrust. He pushed himself forward, to the hilt, then he withdrew until just the very tip was inside. He shoved it all the way back in, and repeated the pattern. Shinobu mewled and whimpered underneath him, pushing his ass back at his older lover. Miyagi found a comfortable rhythm, and reached around, stroking Shinobu's very eager little cock.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu's head dropped forward, but his eyes were still cast to the side to watch the student coming all over the desk. The teacher growled ferociously and began to fuck the boy harder, gripping his hips tightly. Shinobu cried out as Miyagi seemingly mimicked the moves, pumping in and out faster. "Miyagi!" Shinobu screamed again, as his inner bundle of nerves was struck perfectly. "I'm gonna...oh god..." he moaned, and then came hard, covering the leather couch in his release.

"Shinobu..." Miyagi groaned, burying himself inside. The clenching of Shinobu's body was too much, and he spilled out deep within that hot heaven with a mighty shudder.

They snuggled together afterwards on the couch. "I'll get rid of the DVD now," Miyagi said.

Shinobu frowned. "I never said you had to do that," he grumbled. Miyagi just smiled, breathing against the back of the boy's neck in utter satisfaction.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been nearly a week since they'd been together. Between Shinobu finishing up his senior year and getting ready for college, and Miyagi dealing with the end of the semester finals and papers, there hadn't been a spare second. Shinobu carved out the time to show up at Miyagi's apartment on Saturday evening, but much to his annoyance the professor was still at the university.

"Well, he'll probably be home soon..." Shinobu said to himself. He went into the kitchen and began making cabbage rolls.

Two hours later, he was wrapping the partially eaten dish up with foil and putting it in the fridge. "He'll just have to heat it up when he gets home," he huffed. "Whenever that might be." He glanced angrily at the clock, which was registering almost 11 pm. "He'd better not be fucking around with that slutty Kamijou..." Shinobu fumed to himself. "I swear, that jerk has the hots for Miyagi. I'll kill him!" he seethed, rather unnecessarily. If only he could know how much Kamijou actually loathed Miyagi's playful advances, his mind would be more at ease.

Finally, he got out his cell and texted Miyagi as to where he was and what he was doing. "Grading term papers" came the reply a few minutes later. "Be home when I can."

Shinobu glowered down at the screen, and tossed his cell phone aside. He then picked it back up to call his mother and blatantly lie that he was staying over at Reiji's house.

Feeling annoyed, attention starved, and frankly rather horny; he stripped his clothes off and clambered into Miyagi's shower. His manhood stood up, weeping and begging to be touched. He had to slather it with soap to get clean, but he refused to acknowledge it further than that. "No way. I'm saving every damn bit up for that bastard. Then I'm going to get on top of him, and while he's fucking me I'm going to come so hard it'll hit him in the face!" he plotted, smirking at the rather ridiculous image of Miyagi with come dripping off of his thick black eyebrows.

He turned the water off, got out and dried himself. He hadn't planned on spending the night, so he didn't have a change of clothing with him. He raided Miyagi's drawers, digging a little deep in the off chance of finding some dirty magazines hidden. But luckily, or perhaps unluckily, that search was fruitless. He did, however, borrow a pair of Miyagi's boxers, which sagged on his narrower hips. He went into the next drawer and got an undershirt, which he pulled out and smelled deeply, inhaling that deliciously spicy smell that was Miyagi. _Like cigarettes, washing soap, and that heavenly cologne he always wears._

Shinobu pulled the shirt over his head, then went back in the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth with Miyagi's toothbrush. He mused that it wasn't that gross since they kissed and stuff. _And stuff_...his heart skipped a beat as a few images of them doing "stuff" to each other flitted through his mind. He glanced down in annoyance at the reawakened erection that tented up Miyagi's boxers. "No! Go to sleep! And I'm going to sleep too!" he declared to himself.

He slid into Miyagi's bed, clicking off the lamp as he went. The silk sheets felt cool on his bare lower legs, and he shivered slightly, wishing desperately that Miyagi was there to warm him up. His manhood pulsed and twitched, as if to say it also wanted Miyagi there. "S-stop..." he comically pleaded with his own body. He sighed and rolled over, cocooning himself in the sheets.

He drifted off, but woke up not long later with his erection raging and aching. "Ahhh...nyaaa..." he whimpered, shifting his hips uncomfortably. "Where are you, you damn selfish old geezer? I'm horny, dammit, and you ought to take responsibility!"

He flopped onto his back, kicking the sheets off. He was more than warm now. "Miyagi!" he shouted, half hoping the man would poke his head in and say, "What's wrong, Shinobu-chin?"

But, Miyagi wasn't there, and his call went unanswered. Shinobu sighed heavily. He squirmed around for a minute, before biting his lip and tentatively sliding one hand into his boxers. "I can't take it any more," he panted. "Just once. I'll still have p-plenty saved up," he assured himself. "After all, I'm young and healthy."

With a confident nod, he shimmied the oversized boxers down on his hips and began to stroke himself. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, savoring the sensation of his own hand upon himself, and desperately wishing it was Miyagi's strong, larger one.

"Lube...I need lube..." Shinobu whispered, rolling and grabbing the large sized bottle of Astroglide on Miyagi's side of the bed. He slicked himself down and began to pump again, groaning uncontrollably at the pleasurably slippery feeling. "Nyaaa....Miyagi..." he gasped, pumping himself.

Soon, he was on his knees, bent forward with his forehead pressed into the mattress as he masturbated. "Ohhh...Miyagi..." he moaned. He imagined Miyagi's handsomely smirking face gazing at him, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Shinobu groaned a little louder, pretending that Miyagi was whispering nasty things into his ear. "Miyagi!" he cried.

Meanwhile, the man himself was just closing the front door. He tossed his keys and briefcase on the couch, glancing at Shinobu's uniform jacket draped across the arm. "So, Shinobu-chin is still here," he thought. He glanced around the darkened apartment, then his ears perked up as he heard his own name.

Instinct told him something sexy was afoot, so he crept towards the bedroom. The door was just slightly ajar, enough for him to see and hear the incredible spectacle inside.

"Ohhh...Miyagiiii...yeah..." Shinobu moaned into the bed. He was turned slightly, and Miyagi could see the boy's delicate hand pumping away. He went instantly hard, and he had to adjust himself through his pants. Shinobu's round little ass was poked up high in the air, the moonlight reflecting off the creamy flesh.

Miyagi wanted to hurry right in and start fucking him, but he also wanted to see Shinobu complete this dirty little deed. Not only would it be hot, it would be eternal blackmail to use against Shinobu. _"Ah, remember that time I caught you?" _ Miyagi grinned evilly as he imagined being able to say that.

"Miyagi...Miyagi...Mi...ahhhh!!!" Shinobu squealed, stroking frantically as he came. He moaned in delighted relief, and then gasped as the door flew wide open.

"Yes? You were calling for me?" Miyagi smirked, untying his tie as he stepped closer.

"M-Miyagi!" Shinobu cried, scrambling to hide what he had been doing. "Wh-what...?" His face glowed red as he found himself unable to even speak.

"Oh, Shinobu-chin..." Miyagi sighed. He climbed onto the bed and pushed an embarrassed Shinobu onto his back. "You're so incredibly sexy," he hissed, as he shoved his undershirt up on Shinobu's chest and nipped at the skin there.

"N-no, I'm not..." Shinobu stammered.

"Yes, you are. You're sexy...and also very, very naughty."

"Stupid old man!" Shinobu screamed. "And whose fault do you think that is?! Ignoring me for so long! I was going to burst if I didn't let it out a little bit!"

"Ooh, yeah, keep talking dirty like that," Miyagi playfully encouraged him.

"Shut up!!"

"Come on, tell me more about how hot for me you were. How you had to desperately jack yourself off all over my bed. Wearing my clothes too...you must really, really want me bad." Miyagi smirked as he pinned Shinobu's angrily kicking legs down to the bed. "Ohhh, yeah; just see how you're thrashing all over the bed in your desire."

"I'm not _thrashing_, I'm trying to kick you in the balls!" Shinobu wailed.

Miyagi clucked his tongue. "Now, don't do that. How will I give you the fucking you're so obviously dying for?"

Shinobu narrowed his eyes and laughed. "Did you already forget, you senile old man? I've gotten mine tonight."

Miyagi narrowed his eyes back. "Please. I know you better than that. One little pathetic solo explosion like that is never enough for nympho Shinobu." He continued louder, drowning out Shinobu's angry curses and protests. "You'll need much more than that."

"Stupid old fucker!" Shinobu shouted, his face entirely red.

"Yes, I am a fucker," Miyagi teased, biting one of Shinobu's tender earlobes. "And I'm about to fuck you good." Shinobu cried out in pleasure, his thighs splaying wide in a subconsciously welcoming move. Miyagi murmured appreciatively, unfastening his trousers just enough to pull out his swollen cock. He lubricated it quickly, and then began to pump his slippery fingers in and out of Shinobu, noting with satisfaction Shinobu's reawakened erection.

His fingers were quickly replaced with the thick head of his hardness. Shinobu shuddered and mewled, wrapping his thighs around Miyagi's back and trying to force him in deeper. Miyagi groaned in desire, pushing himself in further. "You like that, Shinobu-chin?" he purred, licking the boy's shoulder.

"What do you th-think?" Shinobu stammered, using up the last of his bluster before succumbing completely to the experience. "Mmm...ohhh..." he moaned loudly.

Miyagi thrust his hips roughly, his hands on the bed on either side of Shinobu's face. "That's it. Tell me how much you like it." Shinobu threw his head back in ecstasy, but said nothing. "Tell me. Tell me that you like it."

"I...I like it!" Shinobu moaned.

"What do you like?" Miyagi teased.

Shinobu's face reddened even further. "You...doing this..." he panted, his blond hair getting mussed around by friction.

"And what am I doing?"

"...Me."

Miyagi chuckled at the boy's cleverly simple words. "And what do you want to do?"

"I...I want...I want us to come at the same time." Shinobu batted his eyelashes in an innocently sexy move, reaching up and interlocking his fingers around the back of Miyagi's neck.

Miyagi gave a stifled groan, then reached down and began pumping at Shinobu's length. He leaned down a little closer, his warm breath tickling Shinobu's ear. "You want me to come inside of you? Or on you?"

Shinobu wailed in pleasure as he remembered what he had wanted to do earlier in the night. "Ac-actually, I want to...to..." he trailed off, suddenly unable to say it.

"Want to what?"

"I can't say it!" Shinobu cried.

"Say it..." Miyagi commanded.

"I want to come on your face!" Shinobu forced the words out as quickly as he could, then shut his eyes tightly in embarrassment.

Above him, Miyagi gave an enraptured roar of pleasure, pulling out suddenly. Shinobu's eyes flew open as he felt something hot splatter all over his throat and chin. He saw Miyagi pulling at himself desperately, aiming his load onto Shinobu's face. Shinobu started to yell out in protest, until Miyagi let go of himself and instead began to stroke Shinobu to completion, deftly lowering his body to bring his face right above the boy's erection. Shinobu wailed loudly as he climaxed, bursting onto Miyagi's lips and cheeks. "Oh, Shinobu-chin...that was the hottest idea ever," Miyagi rasped, licking his lips clean.

Shinobu panted heavily, getting up on his elbows and looking down at Miyagi's dripping face. "Damn..."

"Yeah, I know it looks sexy. You ought to see your face." Miyagi eyed Shinobu's messy chin.

"No, I meant, damn, I didn't get any on your eyebrows. I really wanted to see it on your eyebrows." Shinobu pouted, and Miyagi looked shocked for a moment before he started snickering.

"Shinobu-chin is a such a pervert," Miyagi laughed, reaching out for tissues to wipe up their faces.

"I am not!" Shinobu scowled as Miyagi cleaned his chin.

"Though I've never heard of an eyebrow fetish. That's pretty fucking kinky."

"Shut up, you old man! And if I am a p-pervert, it's all your fault!" He started to bluster and rant more, but he hushed as Miyagi pulled him in tightly and sank to the bed with him.

"I've missed you this week," the older man breathed. "I've been dying to just hold you."

"Y-yeah..." Shinobu whispered. He tugged the covers up over them, and they fell asleep as they were - Miyagi still wearing his unbuttoned trousers and dress shirt; Shinobu with an undershirt shoved up on his chest and Miyagi's boxers around one ankle, and some suspicious wet spots in the bed. Neither cared; they just held onto each other tightly and drifted off in blissful slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Miyagi strolled into work, slightly late, and immediately made his usual beeline for his office mate. "Kamijou-baby!" he moaned, throwing his arms around his back and trying to nuzzle him. Kamijou thrashed and wrestled himself away. "Oh, how cold," Miyagi whimpered.

"I've told you, time and time again, keep your damn hands to yourself," Kamijou snapped. He went back to typing. Miyagi sighed and went to his desk, opening up his newspaper and perusing it.

"Ah, it says here that Akihiko Usami is getting married! That's that friend of yours, right?"

Kamijou nodded. "Yeah, and I'm the best man."

"Ha ha, that'll be a sight to see!" Miyagi crowed.

"I oughta make you come," Kamijou said.

"Ooh, how naughty. Bet your big boyfriend wouldn't like to hear you say that!"

"Wait, what?" Kamijou then scowled as he realized how Miyagi had twisted his words into a double entendre. "Oh, please. You know what I meant. And just for that, I'm going to make sure you c-" He cleared his throat and quickly made a different choice of words. "...Make sure you attend."

"I'll be your moral support," Miyagi suggested, laughing. "I'll cheer you on from the audience! I'll hold up a big sign that says, 'Go Go Sexy Kamijou!'"

"I don't need that kind of moral support!" Kamijou barked. "Anyway, the wedding is at the Teito Imperial, and-"

Miyagi had already lost interest in the conversation. He looked over his horoscope. "Eh? I'm going to dance with a stranger today? What does that even mean?" he wondered, interrupting Kamijou. The younger professor just gritted his teeth and resolved to get Miyagi on the guest list, just to show him.

The matter was long out of Miyagi's mind when he received an invitation to the wedding in the mail. "Huh? What's this?" He peered at the swirling script. "Oh yeah. Hey, Shinobu," he said, glancing back at the blond teenager currently burning his dinner. "Want to go to a wedding with me?"

Shinobu blushed, then looked away, trying to flip the cabbage omelet. "S-sure," he said.

So four weeks later, they were sitting in the audience at the famous author's wedding. Miyagi sighed irritably. "What am I doing here, anyway?" he lamented. He didn't know anyone else there.

"Quiet," Shinobu admonished him. They watched the ceremony in silence for a moment before Shinobu leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Do you think we'll ever get married?"

"Ha! Marrying a Takatsuki...been there, done that," Miyagi joked. He was rewarded with five sharp fingernails digging into his thigh. "Joking...it was just a joke..." he whimpered, and the nails retracted.

"I think I'll carry a bouquet at our wedding, though," Shinobu mused, and Miyagi blanched.

"Are you serious...?" he muttered weakly.

"Dead serious," Shinobu whispered back.

"But gay marriage isn't legal. They're just able to do this because Usami is a British citizen."

"Legal or not, I don't care. I'm going to have a wedding someday." Someone nearby hushed them, and they cut off the conversation.

At the reception, Miyagi strolled over to Kamijou and his big boyfriend. "Good job, Kamijou," he teased. He glanced up at Nowaki. "Er, hello." He joked plenty to Kamijou about the man, but the last time they had been in the same room, Nowaki had been choking him for trying to kiss Kamijou.

"Hello, Professor Miyagi," Nowaki said cordially, his normally gentle voice just slightly sharp.

Shinobu walked up to Miyagi's side and glowered at Kamijou, his supposed rival. Kamijou returned the glare with an equally menacing one. "Your little...thing has terrible manners," he commented. "Hard to believe he's the boss's son. Dean Takatsuki has such impeccable manners. He must have learned his rudeness from you, huh?"

"Just stay away from my man," Shinobu said, sticking out his lower lip.

Both Nowaki and Kamijou raised an eyebrow, and Miyagi groaned. "Now, now, don't fight over me," he sighed.

"As if!" Kamijou spat. "What makes you think I want this piece of crap loser?"

"Oh, please! Every time I come by the office, you're all over him!"

"Ha! You mean _he's_ all over _me_!" Kamijou countered. Nowaki glared at Miyagi, and Kamijou laughed nervously, suddenly realizing how tense the situation was getting. "Okay, okay, this is all a big misunderstanding, right? I don't want Miyagi, and Miyagi doesn't want me, and everything is fine, okay? Okay?"

Nowaki and Shinobu were still frowning, and Miyagi was laughing uneasily. "Okay, Shinobu-chin, let's just go over here..."

"Slut," Shinobu hissed in passing.

"Stupid brat," Kamijou spat back.

"Now, now, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi gently admonished him in a quiet corner. "You know I love only you. Don't be jealous of Kamijou. I just joke around with him to relieve stress at work."

"I-I know," Shinobu muttered, feeling embarrassed at his outburst.

"I guess I'll just have to prove it to you again and again in the hotel room, huh?"

"Y-yeah..." Shinobu said. He recovered his composure. "Anyway...let's get something to eat." They hit the buffet, and then sat at one of the tables, eating. He surreptitiously watched Kamijou, who was sitting at the head table next to the groom. Nowaki was on the other side, and he saw the way the man lovingly talked to and looked at Kamijou, and then he saw the way Kamijou reacted, blushing and snapping back. Shinobu reflected that it was quite similar to how he himself acted with Miyagi, and he realized that Kamijou must be rather smitten with Nowaki. "But still, he better stay away from my man..." he muttered to himself.

"What, Shinobu-chin? Still planning our wedding?" Miyagi teased.

"Yes, I'm most definitely planning our wedding. We won't serve shrimp cocktail like this...it's too messy. And I want doves to be released after we say 'I do.'" He said it all with a straight face, and Miyagi turned gray again.

"He's serious..." Miyagi hissed to himself.

Back in the hotel room, Shinobu was the aggressor, pushing Miyagi down on the bed and removing his tie. "You're _going _to marry me one day," he insisted, straddling Miyagi's hips and unbuttoning his own dress shirt.

"But, Shinobu-chin, I told you...it's not legal."

"Then I'll _make _it legal! I'll go to law school and become a congressman, just so I can write the bill!"

"Damn, you're intense," Miyagi said, then sat up suddenly and captured Shinobu's mouth. "And that's what I like about you," he whispered as they parted for air.

"Miyagi," Shinobu whimpered. He rubbed his hips against Miyagi. "Let's do it, _now_."

Clothes were quickly shed, the lube was retrieved from the overnight bag, and heated kisses were exchanged as they got ready to make love. Miyagi sat up, his legs slightly spread and his back against the pillows and headboard. Shinobu lowered his head in between, taking Miyagi's erection into his mouth hungrily. "Damn...Shinobu..." Miyagi sighed raggedly. Shinobu murmured happily and suckled the firm organ, laving his tongue over every sensitive inch.

Then he pulled back, drizzled lube onto his fingers, and then slid them inside himself, hurriedly preparing his body for penetration. He whimpered at the pain, but he couldn't wait to have Miyagi. He withdrew the offending digits, slicked down Miyagi's already wet cock, and positioned himself over him. "Miyagi...I love you," he whispered, then slowly impaled himself on Miyagi's length.

"I love you...Shinobu-chin..." Miyagi moaned, savoring the feeling of his desperately aching erection pushing up into Shinobu's hot depths.

"Miyagi..." Shinobu panted, digging his nails into Miyagi's shoulders as he worked his way down. Then he began to move back up, and Miyagi took hold of his erection and stroked it. "Mmm..." Shinobu hummed happily. He moved his hips around slightly, and moaned loudly as his pleasure spot was struck. He repeated the action again and again, and threw his head back as he felt his orgasm approaching. "Mi...Miyagi..." he gasped, and then exploded suddenly.

Miyagi groaned, his head dipping forward as he began to come as well. The lower position of his head and the force behind Shinobu's explosion resulted in come striking Miyagi square in the forehead. He looked up at Shinobu, who stared at the mess dripping from Miyagi's dark eyebrows for a moment before crowing happily. "I did it!" he cheered.

Miyagi panted for breath. "You are a strange, strange boy," he chuckled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Ow, this shit stings," he complained.

Shinobu just tittered joyfully, leaning in and hugging Miyagi before jumping off and running to the bathroom to clean up. He turned on the shower, which warmed up quickly, and then stepped inside. The curtain rustled seconds later, and Miyagi got in as well. "I think you blinded me!" he moaned, pushing Shinobu out of the way to get his face under the water. "Ah, that's better," he sighed, as the last traces were flushed from his eyes.

"Rude," Shinobu said. "This is my shower." He playfully shoved Miyagi back and got under the flow of water. He grabbed a washcloth and began to clean between his legs.

"Do you have to shower after every time we have sex?" Miyagi asked. "I've never seen this."

"Well, tissues work in a pinch, but if I can wash it off, that's much better." He grimaced. "I hate waking up with YOU all down my thigh."

"Oh, come on now," Miyagi teased. "You love me so much, I'd think you'd want to be covered in me all the time."

Shinobu scoffed. "There's limits to even that."

Miyagi hugged him from behind. "I should wake up in the middle of the night tonight, and then jack it all over you so that you still have to wake up covered in me."

"Gross, Miyagi!" Shinobu cried. He slapped the wet washcloth up and back, striking Miyagi in the face. "There! That had your come on it, so now you know how it feels!"

"That doesn't even make sense, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi said.

"Wh-whatever!" Shinobu huffed. "Are you done yet? Can we just get out already?"

"Why are you asking me? I thought this was _your _shower."

Shinobu just sniffed and turned off the water. He got out, toweling himself off, and Miyagi grabbed a towel as well. They dressed in their sleep clothes, and settled down into the king sized bed. "Miyagi. You ought to get a king sized bed at home," Shinobu said. He rolled all the way to the edge, and then back towards Miyagi. "All this room is fun."

"A queen sized bed isn't all that much smaller."

"Yeah, but..."

"Well, I guess I am a king, after all. I need a bed fitting of that."

"You're stupid." Shinobu pressed his face into the man's chest.

"I'm still smarter than you."

"Ha! Yeah right. Only because you have seventeen years on me. You wait and see. When _I'm_ thirty five, I'll be waaaayyy smarter than you are now."

"But then I'll be fifty two, and I'll have learned even more by then," Miyagi pointed out.

"But..."

"Just face it, I'll always be ahead of you, brat."

"Geezer!" Shinobu thrashed slightly.

"Okay, okay, settle down, little boy," Miyagi teased.

"_You _settle down, you old fart. You'd better be nice to me, or I'll put your ass in a nursing home one day!"

Miyagi blanched. "Uh oh, you're right. I had better be nice to you."

Shinobu smirked, encircling Miyagi's waist with his arms and snuggling happily into him. "Yes, that's right." He fell asleep contentedly...only to wake up later in the night because the bed was shaking slightly. His eyes opened groggily, and in the darkness he could just make out Miyagi leaning over him, masturbating. "What the hell?!" he screeched.

"Shit, I got caught," Miyagi said. He didn't stop pumping at himself, though. Shinobu noticed then that his own bottoms had been removed.

"You fucked up old man! Are you demented? I'm calling the nursing home _right now_!!!"

"Aw, don't do that," Miyagi panted. "I'm so close...oh, damn, Shinobu..." he whined, and then came all over the boy's bared thighs.

"That's so fucked up!" Shinobu shouted. He glanced around, then snatched up Miyagi's discarded boxers and mopped up his body with them.

"Hey, I need to wear those!" Miyagi protested.

"You should have thought about that before you jacked off on me, you crazy bastard!" He tossed the sticky garment back at his lover. "You know, I oughta..." he trailed off as he jumped up, pushing Miyagi back onto the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting revenge," Shinobu huffed. He pinned Miyagi to the bed and straddled him at the shoulders. "I'm going to come all over your damn face, you bastard!"

"Oooh, so kinky. You're getting me hot," Miyagi cooed.

"Damn it! You're not supposed to like it! How can it be revenge if you like it?!"

"Oh, okay. Noooo, don't come on my face, Shinobu-chin!" he said playfully.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm already hard, I'll just do it." Shinobu licked his lips and pumped at himself.

Miyagi smirked. "You know what would be really good revenge? If you stuck it in my mouth and fucked my face."

Shinobu groaned helplessly, overcome with desire. Miyagi always knew how to get him. He changed his position, falling forward and pushing his erection into Miyagi's mouth, then he placed his hands on the bed above for traction, and started thrusting. Miyagi sucked eagerly, and Shinobu shivered in excitement.

He moaned loudly, enjoying the new and unusual sensations. It didn't take him long before he was at the edge. "Nyyaaaa...oh God, Miyagi...I'm...I'm...I'm still going to come on your face!" Shinobu suddenly shouted, pulling out at the last second and erupting all over Miyagi's face. He sighed happily as he decorated Miyagi's heavy eyebrows and dark lashes with his essence. Then he rolled off, and Miyagi ran blindly for the bathroom, running into the door and cursing loudly.

"I've been blinded again!" he shouted, washing his face in the sink.

"They always said jacking off would make you blind!" Shinobu teased, falling back on the bed and laughing loudly.

Miyagi came back to the bed. "Are we all done now?"

"You started it," Shinobu huffed. "But yeah, I'm done now." He glanced at Miyagi's bare lower half. "You gonna sleep like that?"

"Well, it seems that I have to, since _someone _got come all over my boxers." Shinobu rolled his eyes and laughed, and Miyagi laid down next to him and held him close, falling asleep quickly. Shinobu happily pressed his cheek against Miyagi's chest, and fell asleep as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Shinobu came tumbling into Miyagi's apartment at nearly midnight, finding his lover dozing on the couch, the TV blaring. Miyagi stirred as Shinobu got closer. "Huh...what?" he mumbled, straightening up.

"You ought to sleep in the bed, old man," Shinobu teased. "That's how old timers get pains in their bones."

"You're a pain in my bone," Miyagi muttered. He looked up Shinobu, who was removing his jacket. "What are you doing here so late? I figured you weren't coming."

"Oh, I had family crap to do," Shinobu said flippantly. "But tomorrow's Sunday, so I didn't want to miss the sleepover chance with you. So I told them some friends were having a birthday party for me or something."

"What kind of lie is that?" Miyagi asked, folding up a newspaper and trying to straighten up the living area. "It's not your birthday."

"Yes, it is." Shinobu said. Miyagi turned to him, gawking. Shinobu glanced at his watch. "Or, it WAS my birthday. It's one past midnight now."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me it was your birthday!" Miyagi said, exasperated.

Shinobu shrugged. "Who cares? Just another year older," he said, trying to sound mature.

"Ha! Save that talk for when you're an 'old timer' like me," Miyagi scoffed. "But geez...you could have let me know. I would have taken you out or something."

"I had to go out with my family. So it wouldn't have mattered."

"Still..."

"Look, just shut up about it!" Shinobu huffed. He approached suddenly and groped Miyagi below the waist. "Do you know how long it's been since we've had sex?!"

"Hah?" Miyagi stumbled backwards, falling onto the couch. "I dunno...a couple of days."

"Five! FIVE days! And I'm about to burst, you stupid old man!"

Miyagi smirked. "Ha ha ha...oh, youth..."

"Don't get smart with me," Shinobu muttered, popping open the buttons of Miyagi's dress shirt. He dipped his head and kissed at the skin he uncovered. "Miyagi..." he whined. "Haven't you missed me?"

"Of course I've missed you..." Miyagi sighed, melting back into the couch as Shinobu massaged the growing lump in his pants, his head moving lower.

"Then why haven't you called me?" Shinobi huffed, pulling down Miyagi's zipper.

"Because...ahhh!" Miyagi moaned as Shinobu licked him through his boxers. The wet heat clung to the thin fabric, even as Shinobu brought his mouth away. "Ohhh..._fuck_, Shinobu..."

"Why?" Shinobu insisted, looking up with those big, gray eyes.

"I figured you were busy, since you weren't calling me."

"No! I was waiting for _you _to call!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know that?"

"You should just know!"

"Look, are you going to suck it or what?" Miyagi huffed, gesturing downwards. "Don't lick it and then linger there, not doing anything. It's just pissing my dick off." Shinobu scowled, and yanked Miyagi's pants and boxers off with such force that it nearly pulled the man off the couch. "Hey! Whoa!" Miyagi cried.

"Oh, I'll suck it! I'll suck it real good!" Shinobu said angrily, and then lowered his head and took Miyagi's cock in his mouth. He pulled on it hard, and Miyagi panted for breath.

"Whoa, whoa, Shinobu-chin!" Shinobu bobbed his head up and down quickly, grazing his teeth along the shaft. "H-hey now, are you planning to b-bite it off or something?!" Shinobu just kept angrily sucking him. Miyagi winced in pain, and was forced to take hold of Shinobu by the hair and pull him off.

"Owww!" Shinobu cried.

"That's my line!" Miyagi snapped. "What's with the teeth?"

Shinobu blushed angrily. "You...you stupid moron!" he shouted. "How come I'm always the one who has to call and come over? It's not fair! I do all the giving and you just take!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Shinobu," Miyagi said, laying his hands on Shinobu's shoulders. "Listen, number one; I have been really swamped at work. Kamijou took some time off, so I'm having to do everything. Number two; I can't exactly come over and see you; you live with your dad, who I'll remind you is my boss, and it would look extremely suspicious if we traipsed off to your bedroom together and loud thumping ensued. Number three; the reason why I wait for you to call is because I don't want to bother you."

Shinobu looked embarrassed. "But I _want _you to bother me."

Miyagi sighed. "I'm just trying to be sensible. I would never do anything to get the the way of your studies or your future."

"But...but you are my future..." Shinobu said weakly. "You're...you're everything. And when I don't hear from you, I just assume you don't care any more."

Miyagi's heart nearly melted at the boy's candid words. "Shinobu...how could I stop caring about you?" He stroked the side of Shinobu's face, making him shudder. "You're my little Shinobu-chin. I love you." Shinobu immediately started crying. "Aw, now, don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry."

"I can't help it!" Shinobu sobbed. "I've just been s-so miserable waiting to hear from you, and all my f-feelings are pent up and coming out now."

Miyagi gave him a quick kiss, then smiled. "And speaking of _pent up_, we've got some unfinished business to take care of..."

Shinobu's tears ceased and he glanced down at Miyagi's ignored member. "S-Sorry," he said, blushing, and he dipped his head immediately.

"No, I didn't mean you had to do that," Miyagi laughed. "I meant let's go in the bedroom and make love properly. It's been too long." The fondness he felt for Shinobu was clearly evident in his eyes, and Shinobu sniffled, trying to keep from bursting into happy, relieved tears again.

"But really, I want to," he insisted, lowering his mouth. "You've had a hard day at work," he whispered, his warm breath ghosting across Miyagi's cock and making him groan softly. "Just sit back and relax...let me take care of you."

"Oh, damn, that's so fucking sexy..." Miyagi moaned, melting back into the couch as Shinobu took the head in his mouth. This time around, Shinobu played nice, keeping his teeth off the skin and letting his lips and wet, warm tongue do the touching. Miyagi petted his hair tenderly, looking down at him with affection.

Shinobu took his mouth off for a moment to speak. "You can have a cigarette, if you want," he suggested. "You know, while I..." He resumed licking.

Miyagi couldn't have looked more surprised. "What? You don't think that's gross, or, ohhh..." he broke off to moan as Shinobu's hand joined the party, "...it won't bother you?" he finished in a slightly choked voice.

"Mmm mmm," Shinobu said, taking his mouth off again and fondling Miyagi's entire wet cock with his fingers. "Actually, I, uh...I sort of jacked off the other day thinking about it..."

"God, Shinobu-chin, you're too fucking amazing for words," Miyagi groaned. Shinobu hummed happily as he went back to sucking his cock, and Miyagi reached out to the side table, getting his cigarettes and lighter, and pulling the ashtray closer. He lit a cigarette with slightly shaking fingers and took a long drag. The end of the cigarette crackled and sparkled in the darkened room. Miyagi exhaled the smoke, rolling his eyes back in his head as Shinobu increased the pace.

Shinobu could smell the smoke, and it turned him on even more. Even though he had absolutely no desire to smoke a cigarette himself, the smell was so completely Miyagi that he had come to love it. He bobbed his head up and down, breathing in more of the strangely pleasant scent through his nose.

As Miyagi came down to end of the cigarette, he also came to the end of his tether. He groaned uncontrollably, pushing his hips up and trembling as he neared orgasm. Shinobu could read the signs, and steeled himself for the hot rush that soon filled the back of his throat. "Shinobu..." Miyagi moaned, falling back against the couch, then took one last drag off of his cigarette and stubbed it out.

Shinobu came off and swallowed, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Was it good?" he asked, coming up to sit in Miyagi's lap.

"Was it good, he says," Miyagi chuckled, still out of breath. "Yeah, it was amazing." He pulled Shinobu's face in and kissed him deeply.

"You taste like an ashtray," Shinobu teased as they parted a few seconds later.

"And you taste like dick," Miyagi teased back. He glanced down at Shinobu's lap. "And now, what shall we do about you?" Shinobu blushed as Miyagi leered at the rather noticeable tent in his trousers. "Want the same thing?"

"Y-yeah..." Shinobu stammered. His pants were quickly removed, and he laid back on the couch, spreading his slim legs wide so Miyagi could get in between. Miyagi lowered his head and took the boy's member into his mouth, sucking the precome off the tip. Shinobu squirmed, moaning and reaching down, raking his fingers through Miyagi's closely cropped hair. "Mi-Miyagi!" he stammered.

Miyagi smirked, his mouth full, and continued to suckle Shinobu. He ran the tip of his tongue down the shaft, then teased at Shinobu's tight little scrotum as he jerked him with his hand. Shinobu moaned louder, and Miyagi continued lower, pushing Shinobu's thigh even farther to the side.

Shinobu's face turned completely red as he felt Miyagi's breath on his entrance, and then all embarrassment flew out the window as the man slipped his tongue out and licked the sensitive spot. Shinobu screamed in sheer joy, his senses overwhelmed by how _good _it felt. He had never even imagined having such a thing done to him, and now he couldn't imagine why he hadn't asked for it before. Miyagi continued to pump him with one hand, and Shinobu reached down, taking over.

Miyagi made a little grunt and then put his hands on Shinobu's inner thighs, and began thrusting his tongue inside of Shinobu's opening. Shinobu moaned and writhed around, jacking himself desperately. "Miyaaaagiiiii..." he wailed, and then came all over himself.

Miyagi smiled and pulled himself over the boy. Holding himself up with his arms, he smiled down. "You sure liked that," he teased.

"J-just a little," Shinobu bluffed. Miyagi smiled wider and lowered his head, moving in for a kiss. "Uh uh!" Shinobu protested, pushing a hand over Miyagi's mouth. "I'll kiss your ashtray mouth, but I draw the line at _ass _mouth."

Miyagi cracked up entirely, collapsing down onto Shinobu and nuzzling his neck. "Oh, what am I going to do with you, Shinobu-chin?" he laughed.

"Just keep loving me," Shinobu muttered, wrapping his arms around Miyagi's neck and turning his head to the side to avoid another kiss attempt. "No! No ass mouth!"

Miyagi just chuckled again. "Happy birthday, Shinobu-chin."

Shinobu's eyes shimmered, and he let out a ragged little sigh. "I love you, Miyagi."

"And I love you, Shinobu..."


	12. Chapter 12

Shinobu sighed and glanced at his cell phone again, confirming the time. It was now past 11pm. He was at a graduation party for a kid in his class that he didn't even know that well, having been dragged along by his stupid Australian friend Joey, who had immediately abandoned him and was now making out with some girl in a back bedroom. He didn't want to be there in the first place, and now he was stuck with a bunch of loser morons. "I'd rather be with Miyagi..." he thought glumly to himself, checking the time yet again.

"Hey, Shinobu, what's with the long face? Come on, have a drink!" Shinobu looked up to see Masato, a classmate who he vaguely knew from third period physics, shoving a cup of something in his face.

Shinobu looked at it doubtfully. "No, thanks," he declined.

"Come on! You're just sitting here, looking like a sour puss. Why didn't you bring that older girl you're dating?"

Shinobu rolled his eyes. He didn't go around broadcasting that he was dating a man, only because he didn't want rumors getting back to his parents and them possibly putting two and two together. But he had let it slip that he was in a serious relationship with someone, someone older, just to get potentially matchmaking friends off of his back. He was aware that girls found him very attractive, and they were always begging his friends to hook them up. But of course, he wasn't interested in the least. "Couldn't come," he said, speaking shortly both out of annoyance and to make the gender of his lover more obscure. "Has to work tomorrow. Besides, why would an adult be interested in a party like this?"

"See, that's just why you don't need to be tied down to some old hag!" Masato groaned. "Come on! We're young! And you're a lucky bastard, with girls practically peeling their panties off and flinging them at you, trying to get you to notice them."

Shinobu couldn't hide a disgusted curl of his lip at the idea. "I've told you, I'm not interested. Make fun of the age difference all you want, but being with someone older has definite advantages." _Like not having to come to lame, skeezy parties like this_.

"Psshh, I just can't imagine. Come on, don't you want to mess around with young, nubile girls instead of some middle aged woman?"

"It's not like that at all." Shinobu pulled out his phone and toyed with it, hoping Masato would get the message and move away.

But he didn't, and lingered around, running his mouth about the girls he had fucked lately, pointing them out in the room. Shinobu died a little bit inside and started to get up to go demand Joey that they leave, but two more guys came just then, inadvertently blocking his exit as they talked to Masato.

"Yo, Masato! 'Sup!" said Shuichi, a guy who was on the tennis team with Masato. The other guy was also on the tennis team, but Shinobu couldn't remember his name, nor did he care. He tried to ignore them as they chattered back and forth. But their attention was eventually drawn to him, unfortunately. "Dude! It's Takatsuki! Oh man, some chick over there was just asking about you! You need to tap that shit!"

"Not interested. I'm already dating someone," Shinobu said curtly.

"Someone that goes to school with us?" Shuichi asked.

"No, someone older," Shinobu sniffed.

The other tennis player laughed. "What, that old dude that picks you up from school?" he joked. But the color drained from Shinobu's face, and his inability to speak made the other three guys realize the nail had been hit on the head. "Whoa, seriously? I was just kidding. I thought that was your dad."

"No, his dad is the dean at M! He's way older than that." Masato interjected. "I wondered who it was too, but I figured it was your uncle or something. THAT'S your older lover? Sick!"

"Shut the fuck up," Shinobu mumbled, standing up and pushing them out of the way.

"Whoo! Takatsuki's a fag!"

"I knew it! I always said so!"

"No, you didn't!"

Shinobu drowned out their drunken jabbering and elbowed his way to the back of the house. He glared at a couple groping each other in the hallway. "Is the Australian kid in here?" he asked, pointing at a door. A disinterested shrug was his answer, so Shinobu pounded on the door. "Hey! Joey! I want to leave, now!" he shouted through the door in English.

There was no answer, so Shinobu pressed his ear against the door and heard thumping and moaning, and could distinguish Joey's voice. "Oh, fuck, he's having sex in there," Shinobu muttered. He rubbed his forehead. He had ridden there in Joey's car, and he honestly had no idea where he was or where the nearest train station was. And it was getting late for trains, anyway. He pushed his way down the hallway and outside, pulling out his cellphone and using the GPS to determine where he was at. He searched for train stations and found one about a mile away, but peering down the dark, unfamiliar road made him not want to make that venture.

So he let out a little sigh and pressed a couple of buttons, calling Miyagi. The man answered after four rings. "It's too damn late to be calling!" he barked into the phone.

His sharp voice cut into Shinobu's already weak heart, and Shinobu's words came out slightly shaky when he spoke. "Miyagi...I'm sorry but...can you come get me?"

The tone of Miyagi's voice changed instantly. "'Why? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"At some stupid party," Shinobu sighed, rolling his eyes. "The friend that I came with abandoned me, and the train station is like a mile away, and it's dark..." he trailed off, blinking a tiny bit of tears away with his lashes. He was tired, irritated, a little scared, and he just wanted to be curled up in Miyagi's bed. "Just please come get me," he murmured.

"I will. Tell me where you're at." Shinobu recited the information from his GPS, then waited obediently for Miyagi to arrive. He sat down on an old lawn chair, closing his eyes and exhaling slowly.

Time went by at an excruciatingly slow pace, and Shinobu restlessly paced after a while. The front door of the house opened and closed every so often, admitting and letting people out. It creaked once more, and was accompanied by loud laughing and carrying on. Shinobu glanced over, then scowled and glanced away when he saw the tennis team stumble out, lighting up cigarettes. They were clearly much drunker now and less in control of their behavior. "Hey, look," Shuichi laughed, blowing out a jet of smoke. "It's the gay boy!" The other guys roared in response.

Shinobu didn't even deign to give the lame quip a response, instead turning away and staring at the street. "What, you out here working? Trying to pick up men or something?" Masato slurred, making the guys crack up again.

Shinobu still didn't respond, folding his arms over his chest. He stumbled forward as he was tackled from behind, the unnamed tennis player grabbing onto him. "Hey, I've got 10000 yen; how much does a blow job cost?" he hissed.

Shinobu thrashed, throwing him off and stepping away panting. "Knock it off!" he shouted. "You guys are so fucking retarded!"

"Yeah, good idea, Eiji," Shuichi said, laughing cruelly. "How much for all of us? Do you give a buy one get one free special?" They all started laughing again.

"Just shut the fuck up!" Shinobu yelled angrily. He knew that they just wanted to get a rise out of him, so he didn't want to react, but he couldn't help but get angry.

The guy named Eiji approached again, and Shinobu swallowed hard at the scary, drunk look in his eyes. "I'm fucking serious," he hissed. "I'll pay you to blow me."

"Oh, fuck, Eiji, that's gross!" Masato protested. He and Shuichi backed up, tossing their cigarettes on the ground and edging back into the house. "Okay, let's just go back inside," Masato said, laughing a little nervously.

But Eiji wouldn't back down, advancing on Shinobu, who looked utterly frightened, backing up slowly until he ran into a light post with a gasp. Masato and Shuichi made their exit, freaked out by what was happening. Shinobu was too frightened to speak, and just lashed out with his hands, slapping away Eiji's the best he could. "Come on, suck my dick, gay boy. You know you like it," Eiji grunted. He managed to capture Shinobu's wrists and pinned them over his head.

"Get off of me!" Shinobu screamed, shutting his eyes tightly. He kicked with his legs, and was so caught up in his struggle that he didn't notice the headlights suddenly illuminating the scene, nor did he hear the slamming car door and quick footsteps.

But he did hear the sound of a fist making contact with a face, and he did hear Miyagi's voice shouting angrily at his attacker. Shinobu opened his eyes and lowered his arms, rubbing his wrists gingerly and staring in amazement as Miyagi reached down, dragging the guy to his feet just to punch him again. After a few more blows, Miyagi finally dropped him with a disgusted snort, and turned to Shinobu. "Get in the car," he said quietly. Shinobu nodded and hurried to the passenger side. They both got in and sped away.

A few streets away, Miyagi pulled the car off to the side of the road, and put it in park. He breathed heavily for a moment, then turned and leaned over the space between the seats, taking a trembling, shaken Shinobu into his arms. Shinobu burst into tears, and Miyagi soothingly whispered to him. "It's okay, it's over," he said.

"He just attacked me all of the sudden," Shinobu sobbed. "I was just standing out there waiting for you, and...and..."

"It's okay..."

"Miyagi..." Shinobu whispered. "I'm so glad you came..."

"Yeah, me too," Miyagi breathed back. Shinobu unbuckled his seatbelt and crawled over, getting in his seat with him and straddling him. He held the man tight, burying his face in the crook of his neck and breathing in the cologne there. Miyagi was wearing a V-necked sweater today...it was unusual for Shinobu to be able to see his throat and collarbones while he was still dressed, as Miyagi usually wore a button up shirt and tie every day. Shinobu ran his lips over one finely sculpted clavicle, while his fingers traced over the other.

Miyagi reacted involuntarily, his manhood stiffening up and straining against his pants, which Shinobu could feel clearly through his own clothes. "Miyagi..." he murmured.

"Sorry," Miyagi apologized. "It's been a while since you came over."

"Yeah, I know," Shinobu said. He lightly undulated his body, drawing a groan out of his lover, then caught his lips for a kiss.

"Mmmph..." Miyagi broke his mouth away. "Not here...we're on a residential street."

"But I want you," Shinobu panted. He pressed his own fabric covered erection into Miyagi's abdomen for emphasis. The kiss was resumed, this time with their tongues sliding back and forth, tasting each other's mouths. They rubbed their bodies together, and Miyagi slid his hands down Shinobu's back, coming to rest on his ass, where he massaged it deeply through his trousers. Shinobu moaned into Miyagi's mouth, and slipped his own hands between their bodies, pushing Miyagi's sweater up to bare his firm chest, and pinching both of his nipples at the same time.

Miyagi finally came out of the kiss with a frustrated groan. "We can't do it here, Shinobu-chin. Let's go home."

"I can't wait..." Shinobu moaned.

"But the street is lit and...mmph..." Miyagi was cut off by another kiss, and made a noise of protest as Shinobu began unfastening his pants. "Ahhh...okay, get back in your seat now," he said firmly, pushing the boy off of himself using every ounce of willpower he had.

Shinobu settled down into the seat with a pitiful whimper, and fastened his seatbelt. Miyagi put the car in drive before he could change his mind, and began maneuvering out of the neighborhood. He tried to ignore the way Shinobu was squirming in the seat, occasionally cupping his hands over his crotch and letting out soft whining sounds, as if he was so hard it hurt. But the sounds and the idea of it all turned him on way too much, so as soon as he reached the highway, he pulled off into the edge of the woods and shut the car off.

Shinobu made a small noise of surprise as Miyagi slid his seat all the way back and reclined it fully. "I can't wait either," he rasped, shoving his unfastened pants down on his thighs.

Shinobu murmured happily and removed his pants and underwear entirely, then climbed over Miyagi once more. They kissed heatedly for a few moments, then Miyagi pressed his fingers to Shinobu's mouth. Shinobu sucked them eagerly, then Miyagi reached around back, fingering him carefully. Shinobu whimpered in pleasure as Miyagi gently worked him open, and meanwhile, he reached down and pulled Miyagi's cock a few times to encourage some lubrication out of it. It worked, but for extra insurance, Shinobu slid down quickly, and slathered his tongue over Miyagi's shaft, wetting it entirely. Miyagi groaned, fisting a handful of Shinobu's soft blond hair.

Then Shinobu came back up, and with a gentle little smile to his lover, lowered himself down on the rock hard member. His face immediately contorted in discomfort, but that melted away as he worked his way down further. "Miyagi..." he moaned, then began sliding up and down.

Miyagi gazed up into those beautiful gray eyes, which were half lidded with lust and full of love and adoration for him. _ How did I get so lucky to end up with such a gorgeous, amazing lover?_ Miyagi asked himself. He grunted softly in pleasure as Shinobu rode him, moaning uncontrollably.

Shinobu reached down and jerked himself for a few moments, then gratefully let Miyagi take over. His eyes closed even more, but not so far that he couldn't see the aroused, entranced man beneath him. His eyes flitted over Miyagi's strong features, taking in every handsome inch. _I love this man. I love him. I love him more than life itself. I love him so much, I don't know what to do with myself._

Miyagi rolled his thumb over the tip of Shinobu's desperately swollen and leaking cock, then stroked it rapidly. Shinobu moaned in rapture, knowing his climax was imminent. Any second now... "Yes! Miyagi! Miyagiii! Right...there...ahhh!!!" Shinobu screamed out and clenched every muscle in his body as he came all over Miyagi's stomach.

Miyagi abandoned stroking him, and instead his hands went to Shinobu's hips, urging him down hard as he thrust up wildly into him. "Gahhhh...Shinobu-chin...I'm gonna cum..." he panted, and then let out a deep cry as he reached the peak, filling Shinobu to the brim.

Shinobu collapsed down onto his chest, breathing heavily and closing his eyes as Miyagi wrapped his arms around his back. "I love you, Miyagi," he whispered.

"And I love you, Shinobu-chin." They stayed together for a while longer, then cleaned up the best they could. Miyagi pulled back onto the highway, and once he was driving at a good pace again, he glanced over. He smiled as he beheld Shinobu nodding off in his seat.

When they finally reached home, he roused the boy, then guided him inside and up the elevator. Shinobu murmured, rubbing his half closed eyes sleepily. They finally made it into the apartment, where they stripped off and climbed into bed naked, curling up together and pulling the covers as high as they would go. Miyagi kissed the top of Shinobu's head, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Miyagi got home from work, kicking off his shoes and heading for the kitchen to get a drink. He was just opening the fridge when his cell vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and peered at it. "Come over. Housewarming," the text read. Miyagi furrowed his brow and texted back.

"Oh, really? And I bet you expect a gift."

The response was rapid. "Of course. Now quit fucking around and get over here."

Miyagi groaned, then rummaged in the closet. He found an unused gift bag in the back, and smiled mischievously as he put the new bottle of lube he had bought a few days before inside of it. He was twirling the bag to and fro as he stepped out of his apartment and over to Shinobu's new place.

Shinobu had just moved in the vacant apartment next door the day before. It had been quite a shock for Miyagi to see his teenage lover moving in, as he hadn't known anything about his plans. But that was just like Shinobu. He did what he wanted to do.

The door was already slightly open, so he walked right in and slipped his shoes off. A raunchy quip was just hovering on his lips as he rounded the corner - and was met by the dean. "Why, hello, Miyagi! Oh, that's right, you live in this building too! What a wonderful coincidence." He winked at the rapidly paling professor. "I can count on you to keep an eye on him...you know, make sure there's no funny business going on in here!"

"Ah..." was the only noise Miyagi was capable of making. He tightly crumpled the top of the gift bag shut, wishing he could make the offending present just disappear. It would be disastrous for the dean to see what was inside!

"Well, come on in, everyone's here," Dean Takatsuki said, pulling Miyagi by the elbow into the living area. There, Shinobu looked at Miyagi with a dull, annoyed expression; which Miyagi presumed was brought on by the presence of his family and not by Miyagi himself. Risako was taking the plastic lid off of a store bought tray of crudites, and glanced up at Miyagi, then gave him a small frown and went back to her task. Shinobu's mother came forward, talking brightly.

"Oh, Miyagi!" Her eyes zeroed in on what he was carrying. "Oh, a housewarming gift!" She reached out to take it and set it on the counter with the present she had brought, but Miyagi held onto the bag with a death grip. She looked at him, confused, and started to say something, but Shinobu had already correctly appraised the situation, and swooped in, snatching the gift away from both of them.

"It's probably some stupid old book. Boring," Shinobu said carelessly, and stalked off to his room to hide it.

"Shinobu, that's very rude," his mother called after him. "Oh dear..." She looked up at Miyagi apologetically. "I'm sorry. Shinobu is always so rude to you."

"It's all right," Miyagi said weakly. Shinobu reemerged from the bedroom, and sidled up nonchalantly next to Miyagi. "So when you said housewarming, you really meant a housewarming party," Miyagi hissed under his breath.

"Of course I did! And you're a retarded old lecher bringing me something like that," he snapped back in a low voice.

"Wow, I can't believe my little boy is all grown up; with his own apartment," Shinobu's mother marveled. "But, you know you're always welcome at home, Shinobu. I know that this is much more convenient for getting to the university, and that's important, but you'll always have your room at our house."

"I know, Mom," Shinobu muttered.

"And don't be bothering Miyagi too much," the dean admonished him jovially. "I don't want him coming in late to work because you were keeping him up all night!" Shinobu and Miyagi's minds immediately turned to the dirtiest scenario, but the dean had much cleaner visions. "I know you rely on him as a mentor, but remember that he's a busy man. Don't make a nuisance of yourself or get under his feet."

"I won't," Shinobu mumbled, though he knew full well he would be very much under Miyagi quite often.

More awkward family visiting followed, and finally the Takatsukis cleared out together, leaving Shinobu and Miyagi alone. "I can't believe you brought me a fucking bottle of Astroglide as a housewarming gift!" Shinobu shouted as soon as he heard the soft dinging of the elevator, signaling that his family was leaving the floor.

"And I can't believe you set me up like that! You should have warned me your family was here!"

"I TOLD you yesterday they were coming over!"

"I don't remember that!"

"Have you already got Alzheimer's?!"

"You _didn't _tell me!"

"Yes I _did_! It was when I came over to borrow your box cutter yesterday! I said, my parents are coming over to do some housewarming thing or something."

Miyagi groaned as a faint glimmer of that came to mind. "Yeah...I was still in shock that you were moving in next door! That was totally unexpected! Why didn't you tell me you were planning to do that?"

"Because. You'd probably have tried to talk me out of it; you'd have said it would make my parents suspicious."

"Yeah, I probably would have, because I'm sure they're wondering why you just HAD to move into my building! And I don't like how Risako was glaring at me...I can tell she doesn't like this one bit. What if she just up and tells your father about us? Arg..." Miyagi held his aching head. "This is all such a pain in the ass."

"Fine! I'll just move somewhere else then!" Shinobu shouted, his voice cracking slightly. "God, I'm so stupid! I thought you might actually be happy to have me close by! But I guess I was wrong!" He flung something at Miyagi that bounced off the man's arm and clattered to the floor. "There! There's your stupid key for this place! Not that it'll matter! You're so stupid, Miyagi!" he cried, and spun around, stomping off for the bedroom with tears in his eyes.

"Oy, Shinobu," Miyagi groaned, following him.

"No! Go away! You obviously don't want me around!"

"I didn't say that..."

"You didn't have to!" Shinobu flung himself onto the bed face down. "Just go away..." he moaned, his voice muffled, and then he began to cry into the sheets.

"Hey, hey..." Miyagi said, his voice much gentler. He sat down next to the boy and stroked the back of his blond head. "You're getting yourself all worked up over nothing. Listen...I am glad to have you here. I want to have you around. I'm just worried ... I don't want people to get suspicious. I worry because I don't want anything getting in the way of us being together."

Shinobu sniffled softly and lifted his head up slightly. He just looked at Miyagi, his big gray eyes doleful. "Ah, you can't look at me like that," Miyagi said, clucking his tongue. He loosened his tie, then deftly rolled Shinobu onto his back and kissed him deeply. "It turns me on too much," he whispered as they breathlessly parted their mouths.

"St-stupid..." Shinobu stuttered, then was cut off as Miyagi resumed kissing him. His half-hearted muffled protests soon turned into moans of desire, as Miyagi's large hands roamed his body, unbuttoning buttons and exposing flesh.

Miyagi sucked and nibbled at Shinobu's earlobe. "We have to break in this bed," he whispered lustfully.

"Mmm..." Shinobu responded, closing his eyes and arching his back sharply as Miyagi palmed his clothed erection. Miyagi's mouth was now on his chest, where he worked each pink nipple into a red peak with his tongue and lips. Shinobu's face was fully flushed, and he was rapidly turning into a helpless puddle at Miyagi's ministrations.

"Do you want it?" Miyagi teased, though he knew full well the answer he would probably receive.

"Stupid!" Shinobu hissed, but he parted his legs as Miyagi slid his khakis and boxers down and off.

"Oh? I'm stupid, am I? So I guess you probably don't want a stupid guy to touch you...here..." He smiled wickedly as he ran a finger up Shinobu's leaking erection. Shinobu shuddered terribly and gave a low moan. "Or here..." He moved his fingertips across where thigh met groin. "And of course not here." The tip of his longest finger tickled that sensitive opening.

"M-Miyagi..." Shinobu moaned, the need clearly evident in his voice. "Don't tease me..."

"But it's so much fun," Miyagi chuckled. He dipped his head down and probed Shinobu with his tongue. He was rewarded with loud, happy moaning. Shinobu grabbed frantically at the sheets, pushing himself towards that heavenly pleasure. "Shinobu-chin likes this so much..." Miyagi whispered, caressing the undersides of Shinobu's thighs with his hands as he continued to orally please him.

"Miyagiiii..." Shinobu moaned. "Oh, God..." He writhed against the sheets, panting and looking down at Miyagi working so eagerly. "Fuck me...oh, please..." he whimpered.

That was all the encouragement Miyagi needed. He straightened up, ripping off his already partially askew clothing, then glanced around to see where Shinobu had placed his housewarming gift. Shinobu panted and cast his eyes towards the dresser. Miyagi pulled open the top drawer, retrieved the bottle, and ripped the cap off, anointing his aching cock liberally with the syrupy fluid. He then moved over Shinobu, pushing his slippery fingers inside of him. Shinobu bucked against him, restless of the preparations and demanding more.

So Miyagi removed his fingers slowly, and replaced them with his hardness. Shinobu whimpered softly as he was penetrated. Miyagi pushed into him insistently, and once he was entirely inside, he paused for a moment to kiss Shinobu tenderly.

Then he held onto the boy by his thighs and rammed him hard. Shinobu sang out loudly, a mixture of pain and pleasure. He held onto Miyagi's back, digging his fingernails in and raking them upwards. Miyagi winced, but bore it as he knew Shinobu was just trying to share some of the discomfort.

But soon, Shinobu's pain faded away, and he stopped scratching at Miyagi's back. Miyagi was jerking at his erection, as he slammed into that sweet spot at the perfect angle again and again. "Miyagi!" Shinobu cried. "I'm...ohhhh!!!" His whole body shook forcibly as he climaxed. Miyagi let out a long exhale as he came deep inside of Shinobu.

They lay together in the sheets afterwards, Miyagi spooning Shinobu and playing with the slightly damp tendrils at the back of his neck. "Want to sleep over here tonight?" Shinobu yawned.

"Might as well," Miyagi replied, nuzzling his nose into Shinobu's hair. He tugged the edge of the covers up a little more, and pressed a kiss to Shinobu's shoulder before closing his eyes. "I think I like having you as a neighbor..." he whispered as he fell asleep.

Shinobu smiled contentedly, closing his eyes as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Shinobu let himself into Miyagi's apartment with his spare key, and found his lover watching TV and sipping a beer. "I'm home," he said as he stepped out of his shoes.

"Mmm, welcome home," Miyagi said, distracted slightly by the television. Shinobu plunked himself down next to him on the couch, and Miyagi finally looked at him. He surveyed Shinobu's casual clothing. "Ah, it's too bad now that you're in college, you don't wear that school uniform any more." He waggled his eyebrows and took a long drink of beer.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I thought you looked sexy in it. I never got to play naughty schoolboy and dirty teacher with you," Miyagi lamented.

"God, you're such a pervert!" Shinobu barked. He stood up, his face red. "I-I'm out of here," he mumbled, and hurried out of the apartment.

Miyagi watched him go with a bemused expression. "Hmm, I didn't think Shinobu-chin would take it that badly," he said to himself. Minutes passed, but Shinobu didn't come back. Miyagi began to get a little worried that he had really upset his young lover, so he got up and walked over to Shinobu's apartment.

Just as he was letting himself in, Shinobu was in the process of trying to come out. They both froze and stared at each other for a moment. Shinobu blushed deeply, not expecting Miyagi to come over, and Miyagi just stared at Shinobu...in his old high school uniform.

The summer version, with the sexy short shorts.

"Oh, fuck," Miyagi groaned, then pushed his way into the apartment and locked the door behind himself. "Oh yes, I see what we have here. A very, very, VERY naughty student." He rubbed his hands together devilishly. "Yes, come this way, right this way; into my office." He dragged Shinobu into the bedroom.

Shinobu looked a little dubious. "I was just putting it on for you, so you could see it," he mumbled. "I didn't say I wanted to play...dirty student or whatever."

Miyagi's face fell. "You don't want to? You won't let me?" His voice took on that needling tone it always did when he really wanted something from Shinobu.

"W-well, I guess we could...but it wasn't my idea!" Shinobu blustered.

Miyagi just smiled wickedly and put on a serious expression. "Please sit down," he said, motioning to the chair at Shinobu's study desk. "So I hear you were caught masturbating on a picture of me," Miyagi said in a mock stern voice.

"What the fuck!?" Shinobu spat angrily.

"Uh uh uh," Miyagi admonished him. "You watch your language; you're in enough trouble already. Yes, yes, that's what happened. You were masturbating all over a picture of my face, and you were moaning, 'Oh, Miyagi-sensei! Take my virginity! Cum inside of me!' But then you were caught, and here we are."

"Whatever," Shinobu muttered, his face pink.

"So now, what shall I do with you?" Miyagi pulled his chin, thinking hard. "I need to devise a punishment that fits the crime...ah yes, I know." He leaned in with a wicked expression. "Get up...and pull your shorts down."

"What?! Why?" Shinobu huffed, standing and putting his hands on his hips.

"Because, you're a very naughty boy and you need to be punished," Miyagi cooed. "Now, don't get yourself in more trouble. Be a good boy right now and show Miyagi-sensei your cute little ass."

Shinobu rolled his eyes, but began unfastening his pants. "Geez, you really have this fantasy well planned out, don't you? Makes me worry for your students," he said, frowning as he slid his shorts and briefs down on his thighs.

"Don't be silly. There is only one bad little student I've ever wanted to take care of, and that's you. Now," he said, his voice getting low and intentful, "Place your hands on the desk and bend at the waist. That's a good boy," he cooed as Shinobu complied.

Shinobu gave a startled yelp as Miyagi's hand made contact with his bared ass, hard. "The hell?" he hissed, reaching back and rubbing his sore bottom. "Why did you - ow!" he cried as Miyagi spanked the other cheek. "Don't you - ouch!" Miyagi spanked him again.

"Shinobu-chin is such a bad, bad boy," Miyagi murmured, adjusting his desperately hard manhood through his pants with one hand as he spanked Shinobu with the other. His eyebrows went up when Shinobu's protests fell silent. He leaned forward, glancing around to get a glimpse of the boy's face and gauge just how enraged he was at that point.

But much to his surprise, Shinobu's eyes were closed and his mouth was open, breathing heavily and moaning softly every so often. Miyagi glanced down and let out a little groan as he saw Shinobu was completely hard. "Shinobu-chin," he whispered. "Could it be that you like being spanked?"

Shinobu flushed. "N-no way," he stammered. Miyagi slapped his ass again. "Ohhh..." Shinobu moaned, his erection twitching.

"Mmm, you do like it," Miyagi marveled happily. "But now, Sensei has a new punishment for you. Mmm, yes." He retrieved the bottle of lube from Shinobu's nightstand and coated his cock with it. Then he dropped down, kissing the hot, red flesh gently before slipping his tongue between and teasing Shinobu the way he liked. Shinobu wailed with pleasure, pushing himself back at Miyagi. "Oh yes, you were wishing for me to take your virginity...I definitely will be taking it."

Shinobu moaned as Miyagi brought a hand up to meet his tongue, then slipped a slick finger inside. "Oh, so hot and tight," Miyagi murmured. Shinobu cried out happily as Miyagi added a second finger, urging him open.

Then Miyagi abruptly stood up, and took his cock in hand, angling it for penetration. He pushed the head up against Shinobu's quivering hole, then thrust inside. "Miyagi!" Shinobu cried.

"It's Miyagi-sensei," Miyagi reminded him, panting hard.

"M-Miyagi-sensei..." Shinobu repeated, blushing. "Mmm..." he moaned, as Miyagi thrust deeper inside. "Oh!" Miyagi took hold of his erection and began to stroke it. "Faster," Shinobu begged him.

"Say please," Miyagi breathlessly teased him.

Shinobu hissed a curse under his breath, then moaned as Miyagi massaged the head tortuously slow. "Please!" he cried, his pride giving way to horny desperation.

Miyagi chuckled, and then began to stroke him quickly. "Ah, naughty little Shinobu-chin...begging his teacher for sex..."

"Sh-shut up..." Shinobu stammered. "You perverted old man!"

"Oh, you bad back-talking boy," Miyagi hissed, and then popped him on the ass with his free hand.

"Yahhh!!" Shinobu cried, then came, spurting out onto Miyagi's fingers and the desk he was leaning over.

"Oh, my God," Miyagi moaned, and then he came deep inside his lover's tight embrace.

Afterwards, they cleaned up and snuggled on the bed. "But you really are a pervert," Shinobu pouted, blushing.

"Yep, I sure am...but only for you." Miyagi kissed the top of Shinobu's head. "Now, what shall we eat for dinner?"

"I've got some cabbages in the fridge here," Shinobu murmured into Miyagi's chest.

Miyagi blanched. "Uh, let's pass on cabbage today. I'm a little burnt out on it."

Shinobu huffed. "What, is that supposed to be some kind of crack because I'm always burning the stirfry?"

"No, no, no, of course not, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi assured him. "We've just eaten a lot of cabbage this week and I need a break!" He nuzzled his nose into Shinobu's baby fine blond hair. "Let's go out for Chinese. There's a new place down the road."

"Okay, I guess," Shinobu said, pulling free and locating his original outfit, then putting it on. "What are you going to get?"

"Hmm," Miyagi scratched his head, and pulled on his trousers. "Well, I already had Cream of Sum Young Guy tonight, so..."

Further bad jokes were cut off by a pillow to the face. "You're hopeless," Shinobu groaned.


	15. Chapter 15

"And then, Sato-sensei said..."

Miyagi rolled his eyes as Shinobu started off on yet another tale about his new and adored professor of introductory law. Shinobu apparently idolized the man, and it annoyed Miyagi to no end. So he cut Shinobu off in mid-sentence. "Let's go back to Kyoto this weekend," he suggested, trying to change the subject.

It didn't work. Shinobu just glared back at him. "As I was saying..." he continued to prattle on. They were eating tough and burnt hamburger steaks on a bed of cabbage, another ruined dinner by Shinobu.

Miyagi pushed the limits of safety by interrupting him one more time. "Come on! Don't you want to have some more hot vacation sex?"

Shinobu huffed and stormed off, upsetting the bottle of soy sauce accidentally in the process. Miyagi hurriedly righted it again, and wiped his mouth, then threw down his napkin and went after Shinobu, who had stomped back to his own apartment. "What's up your butt?" he asked, when he caught the boy in the kitchen.

Shinobu responded by throwing the nearest possible object, an oven mitt. Then he grumbled to himself as he went into his bedroom. "Oy, I said what's wrong with you?" Miyagi insisted.

"You're what's wrong with me!" Shinobu shouted.

"What?" Miyagi looked completely puzzled.

Shinobu pouted. "I'm trying to tell you about my day, and you keep interrupting me! It's so annoying!"

"You're not telling me about your _day_, you're telling me about that stupid professor of yours! I'm sick of hearing about him!"

Shinobu's eyes narrowed in understanding. "Oh, I get it. You're jealous."

"Jealous? Hah! Why would I be jealous?" Miyagi folded his arms over his chest, scoffing most convincingly.

"Because I think my new professor is awesome." Shinobu ran a hand through his blond bangs. "You can't handle me liking another man."

Miyagi's arms fell apart, and he clenched his fists as he made an angry face. "What?! Now you like him?" he exclaimed.

"See?" Shinobu shouted, but he was smiling in triumph. "You're jealous. And anyway, I just meant 'liked' as in admired, not like romantic attraction."

"It's still annoying," Miyagi grumbled.

"Aw, you really are jealous," Shinobu laughed softly. "It's kind of cute."

"Really?" Miyagi perked up slightly. "Does it...turn you on?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe a little..." Shinobu breathed. He stepped closer, reaching out tentatively and tracing a fingertip down Miyagi's throat and across one well sculpted collarbone.

"Just a little? Not a lot?" Miyagi teased.

"Maybe a lot..." Shinobu gave in. He leaned forward, pressing his face into the crook of Miyagi's shoulder and kissing there gently. Miyagi groaned in desire, wrapping one arm around Shinobu's waist and letting the other hand roam upwards to tangle in that soft blond hair.

Shinobu's tongue came out, licking along Miyagi's collarbone. Miyagi moaned, carefully sitting down on the bed, and he unfastened his pants as he and Shinobu began to kiss. Their tongues battled each other, each lover giving way occasionally and letting his mouth be pillaged fully; only to take over and thoroughly fuck the other's mouth.

Miyagi managed to finally free his aching erection, shoving his pants down on his thighs. Shinobu murmured into the kiss and reached down, stroking the thick organ. Miyagi broke away from the kiss. "Suck me, Shinobu..." he whispered.

Shinobu gave a soft little sigh, and lowered himself down, wrapping his lips around Miyagi's cock. His tongue encircled the head, tasting that unique flavor that was Miyagi. Miyagi just groaned and leaned back on his elbows, looking down and watching his gorgeous little lover work hard. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Shinobu's face as he bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically, and Miyagi reached out and wiped it away. Shinobu made a muffled noise, but continued toiling away.

"Okay, that's enough," Miyagi panted, gently pushing Shinobu away. "I can't take much more, or I'll..."

"I don't mind..." Shinobu whispered, his eyes half lidded and his lips hovering over the head of Miyagi's cock.

Miyagi groaned in pleasure. "As tempting as it is to just cum in your mouth, I really, really want to fuck you tonight. Get those pants off."

Shinobu murmured quietly and stripped his shirt off first, before unfastening his trousers and letting them fall. His black bikini briefs remained underneath, and he slowly and teasingly peeled them off as Miyagi watched in rapture. Then he moved onto the bed, a little ways away from Miyagi, and got on his hands and knees. "Hand me the lube?" he asked breathlessly, his forehead pressing into the sheets.

Miyagi gave a low moan of desire and got the lube from the side table, then handed it to the supine teen. He just watched in rapture as Shinobu opened the bottle with his teeth, drizzled a liberal amount on one hand, then moved it back between his thighs, preparing himself. One finger slipped in with a soft moan from the boy, and then it was joined by another. Shinobu whimpered with desire as he fucked himself with his own fingers. Miyagi's cock ached at the sight. "Oh, my fucking god, Shinobu. Don't do that or I'm seriously going to come all over myself." He loved seeing Shinobu fingering himself.

"Mmm..." was all Shinobu could respond with, sliding two fingers in and out of his tight passage. "It feels so good..." he teasingly moaned.

"Oh, Shinobu. You're driving me crazy." Miyagi got up close behind him, moving his hand out of the way. "I'm going to fuck you now."

"Mmm, no..." Shinobu teased, moving his hand back and fingering himself again. "Maybe I like just this..."

"Like hell," Miyagi scoffed, removing Shinobu's hand once more. "I'm fucking you, and that's that." He took his cock in hand and angled it downwards, pressing the head against Shinobu's wet and twitching hole. "Oh, god, Shinobu..." he cried in a strangled voice as he pushed the head of his cock in. "You're so tight inside. You're just sooo tight."

Shinobu cried out helplessly, clutching the sheets as Miyagi rode him hard. It was just so wonderful. He loved having Miyagi inside of him, feeling himself being stretched out fully by Miyagi's thick, fat cock. He bucked back and forth from the force of Miyagi's thrusts, and he reached down between his legs, grabbing onto his own engorged organ and stroking it. Miyagi was striking every wonderful spot inside, and he knew he couldn't last long. "Miyagiiiii..." he moaned. "I'm gonna cum...I'm...ahhhh!!!" He cried out as he coated the sheets below in his sudden release.

"Oh, Shinobu..." Miyagi moaned. "I'm almost there..." He threw his head back, his thick, black hair shining in the moonlight coming through the window. "Shinobu!" he cried, releasing into Shinobu's hot depths.

They cuddled together afterwards. "So, you're not going to talk about that Sato guy anymore, right?" Miyagi asked, toying with a tendril of Shinobu's hair.

"Well, if I talk about my day, it's going to involve him usually," Shinobu reminded him.

"Ugh..." was all Miyagi could say.

"Don't worry." Shinobu kissed Miyagi quickly on the nose. "You're the only one I feel..._this way_...about."

"I'd better be," Miyagi pouted.

Shinobu kissed him again, this time on the lips. "Really. You are just _so _cute when you get jealous."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Miyagi protested loudly, but his complaints were suffocated by happy kisses from his young lover, and he decided to let it all go. "One more round?" he asked breathlessly, praying that his old heart could take it. Shinobu was now on top of him, apparently urgent for another go.

"You bet your ass," Shinobu moaned back, his thighs splayed wide across Miyagi's hips. With a few moments of careful stroking, he managed to make Miyagi hard again, and he impaled himself on it slowly. "Ohhh...." he sighed.

"Mmm..." Miyagi moaned, holding onto Shinobu's upper thighs and watching the myriad expressions flitting across that perfect little face. First, "_I can't take it_," then, "_Mmmph, this hurts_," and finally, "_Oh my god this is the best thing ever!_"

Shinobu lifted himself up and let himself fall over and over again, crying out Miyagi's name in excitement. Miyagi reached forward and wrapped his hand around the boy's leaking cock, jerking his length towards completion. He knew exactly what Shinobu liked, and he was prepared to give it. After plunging himself upwards with a hard thrust, he squeezed the head of Shinobu's erection firmly, and then rubbed it rapidly.

"Ohhhh, Miyagi..." Shinobu moaned, quite predictably. "I'm...ooooh, it's too good..." he breathed erratically. "I'm gonna...oh shit!" He came with a loud, animalistic cry, and Miyagi moaned loudly in pleasure as well, spilling every bit of his release inside of Shinobu.

This time, when they separated their sweaty bodies, they flopped down onto the sheets with few words except, "I love you," and fell asleep hard, in each other's arms.


End file.
